Střet snů a temnoty
by Ginkaku Uneri
Summary: Překlad. Jaký by byl Harryho život, kdyby nemusel zachraňovat svět? A co kdyby jeho zachráncovský komplex stále fungoval, akorát by se zvrhl do temnější podoby? V Británii prostě řádí masový vrah a ministra Riddla to začíná zajímat. AU, slash, násilí.
1. Kapitola 1

_Toto je překlad fanficu **Dreams and Darkness Collide** od autorky **Epic Solemnity**._

_Upozornění: 'Unspeakables' nepřekládám jako 'Ti, o kterých se nemluví', nýbrž jako 'Nevyslovitelní'._

_'Seeker' nepřekládám jako 'chytač', ale prostě nechávám seeker._

_Enjoy.**  
**_

* * *

**Kapitola jedna: **

"P-prosím…"

Albert Kinley ustrašeně fňukal na zemi. Jeho tělo bylo ztuhlé a nehybné, zatímco ústa a oči byly jediné části jeho anatomie, které se mohly pohybovat. Škraloup husté rubínové krve obkružoval blonďaté vlasy a nepravidelně zabarvil jemné pramínky do růžova. Albert bolestně vydechl nosem a jeho oči rozrušeně přeskakovaly sem a tam, pozorujíc temnou, štíhlou postavu, která kráčela pomalu tam a zpátky. Postava, která se nad ním tyčila, kráčela s takovou ladností, s takovou sílou a sebedůvěrou. Byl to nebetyčný rozdíl od toho, jak Albert viděl dotyčného muže během dne – zmatené cukání, nevyvážená chůze a mizerné držení těla.

"_Prosím_!" zaječel chraptivě.

Temná postava si před ním dřepla, se svýma neskutečně zelenýma očima. Obvykle byly skryté za tlustými skly, ale dnes to vypadalo jako naprosto nová identita.

"O co žadoníš?" Na perfektně tvarovaných rtech mladého muže se rozhostil líný úsměv. "Zní to nádherně, milý Alberte, ale uši jsou k tomu hluché. Ode mě nedostaneš _žádné_ slitování."

Albert vydal hlasitý výkřik nesouhlasu, protože jeho věznitel v prstech zručně zatočil ostrou čepelí a její špička tančila dost blízko jeho zranitelné kůži. Ten chlapec se mu vysmíval, snažil se v něm vyvolat strach. A fungovalo to.

"Proč?" Albert bolestně vydechl. Jeho tělo se třáslo kvůli mrazivé teplotě v pokoji, ale to byla nejmenší z jeho starostí. Na krku ho pronikavě pálila krvácející rána. Pach krve byl unášející, ale také s sebou přinášel obavy, že bude muset snést mnohem víc, než jednu ránu.

"Proč?" posmíval se chlapec. Jedno černé obočí se vysoko zvedlo. "Miluju, když se na to ptají."

Albert bolestně polkl a zoufale si přál, aby ho někdo uslyšel. Nahoře v poschodí byla jeho žena a tři malé děti. Určitě by ho slyšely, kdyby křičel? Ačkoli, soudě podle úšklebku na chlapcově obličeji, jeho naděje byly nulové.

Rozšířenýma nevěřícnýma očima se díval, jak se chlapec ohnul k Albertově spodní části. Ruka v rukavici se přitiskla na jeho břicho a pomalu sklouzla k jeho nejsoukromějí oblasti. Prsty prohrábly jeho ochlupení a potom se usadily na jeho rozkroku. Albert zavřel oči, zatímco strach a ponížení mu spalovaly hrdlo a útroby.

Zničehonic nabraly jeho emoce úplně jiný směr. Horší směr. Nemohl to kontrolovat, bylo to...nemohl to pochopit! Namísto strachu cítil zdrcující příval chtíče. Albert zaúpěl hrůzou, když jeho penis ztvrdl skoro bolestivě a zcela určitě ne přirozeně.

"Proč?" opakoval chlapec. "To protože z vás všech je mi _nanic_. Fakt, jako bych vás chutnal. Vidím do vás. Můžu cítit, co cítíte vy..." jeho věznitel Alberta obdařil znechuceným pohledem. "Můžu cítit, jak je vaše duše ve skutečnosti slizká a nečistá."

Albert protočil oči nahoru, když špička nože obtáhla spodek jeho erekce. "Oh _bože_, prosím ne."

"Oh ano," chlapec se vlažně usmál. "Myslím, že je to jenom fér." Laškovný, hravý výraz najednou z tváře jeho věznitele zmizel a nechal po sobě temný, nebezpečný odlesk. "Ty dvě malé dívky…tss. Jakže se jmenovaly? Ach, ano, Erica a Sandra. Pár nevinných sedmiletých, o kterých sis myslel, že je vhodné šukat je, dokud nekrvácely do bezvědomí. Tvoje špinavé DNA by mělo být dost velký důkaz na to, aby tě odsoudili, ale vy, mocní politici, máte všude svoje muže, že ano?"

"Ne, ne," popíral Albert. "Nikdy jsem se těch dívek ani nedotkl!"

"Lži!"

Špička nože se zabořila do jeho erekce a nešťastník pronikavě vyjekl."Ok! Ok!'" Albert křičel a navzdory zjevnému strachu a hrůze stále cítil mocný chtíč. Bylo to nepřirozené. Jako kdyby ten chlapec mohl… "Já to udělal! Udělal jsem to! Prosím, přestaň. Prosím. Nemohl jsem se kontrolovat! Co jsem udělal, bylo špatné, já vím."

Zelené oči pomalu přesunuly pohled z Albertovy erekce k jeho obličeji. Na moment dal Albertovi chlapcův netečný obličej záblesk naděje. "Kdybys opravdu cítil lítost, byl bych schopný to cítit. Přesně jako jsem cítil, jak zjizvené a poznamenané byly ty dívky. Už nikdy nebudou takové jako dřív. Už nikdy. A to nebudeš ani ty." V jasně zelených očích se zažehla jiskra šílenství. "A já z toho budu mít nesmírný požitek."

Čepel se před ním zvedla a Albert viděl, že na něj v krvavém odrazu zírá jeho vlastní vpadlá, bledá tvář. "Prosím… prosím, Harry!"

Čepel zuřivě dopadla.

**{Dreams}**

"…což podporuje naši teorii, že Custos je muž."

Kingsley odhlédl od bystrozorského vyšetřovatele, protože si uvědomil, že do místnosti vstupuje někdo další. Když vedoucí bystrozorů viděl, kdo vstoupil, naznačil ministrovi, aby k nim přišel. Dal si přitom dobrý pozor, aby zachoval neurčitý výraz, protože otevřenými dveřmi spatřil, že rodina oběti stojí venku na chodbě. Ovšem jakmile se dveře zavřely, jeho tvář se temně zamračila.

"Je to on?" zeptal se ministr a přecházel kolem nahého těla Alberta Kinleyho. Ze staršího čaroděje vyzařovala důležitost a elegance a jeho tmavé oči hodnotily zmrzačené tělo. Konkrétně jeho oči bloudily kolem odříznutého přirození. Všichni muži v místnosti sebou škubli a jejich rozkroky pulzovaly v soucitném porozumění.

"On?" zavrčel Kingsley tázavě. "_Custos_? Ano. Kdo jiný by to byl?"

Ministr si ho změřil ostrým pohledem a pak pokračoval v pozorování Nevyslovitelných, kteří sbírali vzorky tkáně a krve, cokoli, na co jim padl zrak. Jejich hůlky se pohybovaly poblíž těla a upozorňovaly je na jakoukoli krev nebo tekutinu, kterou by byl někdo dřív vyčistil. Kromě Kinleyho krve však vyšli s prázdnýma rukama. Jako vždycky.

_Custos –_ tak pojmenoval tisk masového vraha, který v poslední době řádil v Británii. Znamenalo to 'ochránce' nebo 'dohlížitel'. Bylo to výstižné a oslavné jméno pro vraha, který si vybíral oběti podle toho, jakých zločinů se dopustili. Každá z _Custosových _obětí byla buď obviněná nebo podezřelá ze zločinu, ale nikdo z nich nebyl nikdy odsouzen. Někteří by řekli, že _Custos _je hrdina, možná proto, že zbavoval společnost neřádů, kteří nikdy nebyli potrestaní za zlo, které spáchali.

Ale Kingsley s tím z celého srdce nesouhlasil. _Custos_ nebyl o nic lepší než oběti, které zabíjel. A nesnášel to zatracené jméno. Ale jakkoli moc se to snažil změnit na něco víc neutrálního, tisk se toho zmocnil a celý příběh obrátili do nějakého románového nesmyslu. Ta publicita a sláva zřejmě stoupla jejich vrahovi do hlavy.

"Británie neviděla masového vraha celá desetiletí. Nejblíž byl Grindelwald," zamumlal Sirius Black do ticha. "Ale co víc, takovéhle zabíjení je v kouzelnickém světě extrémně vzácné. Je to kruté, krvavé a skoro mudlovské. _Custos_ při zabíjení nepoužívá magii." Bystrozor obešel tělo. "I když je to dlouhý proces, _existují_ způsoby, jak odhalit magickou signaturu. Mudlovské prostředky jsou také odhalitelné, ale ne z těch chabých stop, které za sebou nechává."

"Což znamená, že _Custos _je inteligentní," zamumlal ministr uvážlivě. "Podle toho jak to vypadá, sledoval tady našeho přítele po dlouhou dobu."

Skupina bystrozorských vyšetřovatelů obrátila svou pozornost k ministru Riddlovi, mocnému, vlivnému a okouzlujícímu muži. Riddlovi muselo být asi pětasedmdesát, jeho věk však nijak neškodil ostrým aristokratickým rysům v jeho obličeji. Jeho kratší vlasy byly na straně rozdělené pěšinkou a byly protkané mnoha stříbrnými pramínky, zatímco kdysi měly barvu půlnoční černě. Obvykle na něm Kingsley viděl tvrdou masku lhostejnosti, nanejvýš pohledné znuděnosti. Ale dnes hnědé oči za brýlemi přímo zářily.

"Obvinění Alberta Kinleyho z dvojnásobného znásilnění bylo vyjasněno před pěti týdny. Nato o něm média přestala podávat zprávy a veřejnost obrátila svou pozornost jinam. Což znamená, že náš hoch je trpělivý. Leží v trávě a čeká, dokud jeho kořist nepoleví v ostražitosti, a pak udeří." Riddle si dřepl vedle nakloněné postavy Alberta Kinleyho; mrtvola ho zjevně nijak neznepokojovala. Teď už na to byli všichni zvyklí. "Jeho minulé oběti byly také souzeny a zbaveny obvinění týdny, případně měsíce před svou smrtí."

Zatím osm smrtí. První dvě vraždy byly ledabylé, a přesto na místě nezůstal žádný důkaz, žádné použití magie na místě činu. Custos řádil už pět měsíců a ministerští stále neměli nejmenší tušení, koho hledají.

"Ale," pokračoval Riddle. "Jeho sebedůvěra dosahuje nejvyššího bodu. Nejen kvůli čistotě na místech činu, i kvůli počtu vražd. Intervaly mezi jednotlivými oběťmi jsou čímdál menší."

"Což znamená, že musíme toho parchanta chytit dřív, než stihne svoje _dovednosti_ doladit," vyštěkl Wilkinson. "Jeho motivy můžou být pro veřejnost okouzlující, jenže on jen usiluje o pozornost. Až mu dojdou kriminálníci, obrátí se k nevinným a ukojí svou touhu na nich."

Byla to dobrá teorie, myslel si Kingsley. Jeho pozornost však zaujal výraz na ministrově tváři. "Máte jinou teorii, pane ministře?"

Když byl Tom Riddle před čtyřmi roky zvolen ministrem, trvalo zaměstnancům ministerstva dlouhou dobu, než dokázali skousnout Riddlovo zasahování. Na rozdíl od Popletala se Riddle aktivně podílel na chodu ministerstva. Nebylo neobvyklé vidět Riddla přecházet mezi odděleními, jak pracuje spolu se zaměstnanci. Jeho pronikavá inteligence a široká škála schopností mu umožňovala poskytnout užitečnou pomoc jakémukoli oddělení. S novou metodou aktivního přístupu to netrvalo dlouho a politici a zaměstnanci začali Riddla obdivovat.

Samozřejmě, mnoho lidí Riddla obdivovalo ještě dřív, než se stal ministrem. Skoro až přehnaně. Než se Riddle pustil do politiky, byl respektovaným profesorem v Bradavicích.

Bylo tu ale pár lidí, pro které bylo těžké akceptovat ve svém oddělení člověka zvenku, i když to byl sám _ministr_. Například v sekci bystrozorů byli vyšetřovatelé, kteří si chtěli zasloužit povýšení. Ale když Riddle stále zasahoval, bylo skoro nemožné, aby vyjádřili svůj názor na věc. Kingsley chtěl dát svým mužům šanci, ale pokud šlo o současného masového vraha, potřeboval získat jakoukoli užitečnou pomoc.

Bylo to skoro zábavné, jak dominantní Riddle byl, když šlo o nadvládu. Ten muž byl fanatik do kontroly a držel si svoje ministerstvo a jeho lidi dost majetnicky. Zdálo se, že zná jméno a zájmy každého a využíval to ve svůj prospěch. To, že někdo jako _Custos_ přímo vyzýval Riddla a jeho ministerstvo, pravděpodobně ministra ponouklo, aby se angažoval právě tak jako bystrozorové.

Kingsley věděl jednu věc. Pohnul by nebem i zemí, jen aby mohl být s Riddlem, až _Custose_ dopadnou.

"Nesouhlasím s pohledem bystrozora Wilkinsona na _Custosovy _motivy." Riddle sklonil hlavu a pohlédl zblízka na tvář mrtvoly. "Tohle není kvůli pozornosti. Pro toho muže to není žádná hra. Kdyby to byla hra, nechával by nám vodítka, hrál by si s námi a s oběťmi. Všechny smrti jeho obětí skončily s minimálním poškozením. Útočník může svou oběť bodnout nespočetněkrát, než dojde ke smrti, ledaže by dobře znal anatomii člověka. _Custos _dokázal toho muže zabít přímou ranou do hrudníku, takže zemřel okamžitě."

"A co to péro?" vykřikl ostře jeden z bystrozorů. "A ten krk? Na mě to působí, že si hrál zatraceně dost!"

Riddle muže obdařil chladným pohledem a pokračoval teprve, když mladší bystrozor odvrátil pohled. "Blacku," oslovil Riddle bystrozora, který stál poblíž. "Souhlasíte, že náš vrah je muž, správně?"

"Ano, pane," přikývl Black prudce. "Soudě podle počtu modřin na Kinleyho těle, řekl bych, že hledáme většího muže. Pravděpodobně většího, než sám Kinley. Metr devadesát dva? Devadesát devět kilo, možná."

Riddle zaujatě zamručel. "To je možné," Riddle se ušklíbl, což naznačovalo, že si z Blacka jen dělá legraci. "Ačkoli, _já_ bych se vsadil, že jde o muže velmi štíhlého, pokud ne přímo vyzáblého. Možná průměrné výšky." Jeho hnědé oči přelétly po Blackově obličeji "Nesou tu snad bojová umění? To, že je někdo žena nebo malý muž neznamená, že má nevýhodu."

Někdo z bystrozorů si odkašlal. Jedna ze tří bystrozorek si založila ruce v bok a nevesele si Siriuse Blacka měřila.

Riddle se trochu usmál, načež pokračoval. "Bereme-li v úvahu, že náš vrah nepoužívá magii, ale jen fyzické prostředky nebo uspání léky, tipoval bych že tu máme kouzelníka, který má silné vazby na mudlovský svět. Kouzelníci obvykle neupřednostňují bojová umění před kouzelnickým soubojem. Nebo tu máme jedince, který je propojený s úřední mocí."

"Úřední mocí?" zeptal se váhavě bystrozor s pískovými vlasy.

"Podívejte se, v jakém vzorku jsou modřiny na pažích," Wilkinson ukázal na ruku. Přihlížející se naklonili dopředu a Kingsley se přistihl, že dělá totéž. "Připomíná to techniku, kterou bystrozorové učí nováčky a studenty při výcviku."

V místnosti se rozhostilo ticho jak všichni vstřebávali možnost, že vrah může být někdo z jejich oddělení. Kingsley na okamžik sevřel pěsti. Wilkinson měl pravdu. Modřiny tvořily tak přesný a unikátní vzorek, že to _musela_ být útočná bojová technika, kterou učili svoje bystrozory.

"Modřiny jsou malé, což znamená, že náš muž nemá ohromnou postavu. Možná aristokratickou," Riddle mluvil nonšalantně, jakoby znuděně. "Jsem si jistý, že měl rukavice?"

Nevyslovitelná, která mávala hůlkou nad modřinami si prohlédla výsledky a potvrdila to. "Kožené rukavice."

Riddle se narovnal z podřepu a temně se usmál. "Štíhlá postava našeho vraha by taky vysvětlovala řez kolem krku. Používá se většinou zezadu, aby pachatel mohl ovládat oběť." Hnědé oči si našly mladého bystrozora, který ho předtím přerušil. "To by vysvětlovalo ránu na krku. Co se týče uříznutého _péra_, je to přímá narážka na Kinleyho domnělá znásilnění. Náš vrah ukazuje svou značku spravedlnosti. _Nehraje si_."

"Užívá si to!" zavrčel Wilkinson.

Riddle se studeně, bezbarvě usmál. "Neřekl jsem, že ne. Jsem si jistý, že si to užívá. Ale nezabije nikoho, koho bude považovat za 'nevinného'."

"Hledáme průměrného muže, pravděpodobně bělocha," mluvil Black do svojí hůlky, nahrávajíc všechny důležité poznámky a připomínky. "Napojený na výcvik bystrozorů a bojová umění. Je precizní, inteligentní, sebevědomý, velmi pravděpodobně narcista... což znamená, že byl zřejmě ve Zmijozelu..." mumlal muž potichu a ignoroval popuzené pohledy svých kolegů z týmu.

"Dominantní," přemítal Riddle s náznakem úsměvu ve tváři. Kingsleymu přišlo ministrovo zjevné nadšení okamžitě podezřelé. "Máme co dělat s alfa mužem, který jde proti pravidlům a napadá autoritu. Vidí sám sebe jako _jediného_, kdo může vzít spravedlnost do vlastních rukou. Kdo může být hrdina pro ty, kdo se sami nemohou pomstít. Pracuje sám. Taky bych se vsadil, že je buď spojený s bystrozory, nebo má během dne silné postavení, buď právník nebo doktor. Potřebuje být upravený a spořádaný."

"Můžem teď konečně přistoupit k tomu, co se tak urputně snažíme ignorovat?" zeptal se Black poté, co nahrál poznámky.

Bystrozorové a Nevyslovitelní ustali v tom, co zrovna dělali, a pohlíželi na obličej mrtvého.

"Jaktože ksakru umírají všechny jeho oběti s úsměvem na tváři? Jako kdyby se jim to zabíjení _líbilo_? V jejich krvi se nenašly žádné léky proti bolesti. Cítili všechno. Tak proč jsou jejich obličeje tak uvolněné a rozzářené, když jejich smrt byla zjevně bolestivá?"

Riddle si v zahloubání opřel ruku o ústa, zatímco Kingsley z něj nespouštěl pronikavý pohled.

"Mohl upravit jejich obličeje po smrti…" nadhodil někdo.

To bylo typické vysvětlení, ale Kingsley byl natolik bystrý aby postřehl, že Riddle s tím nesouhlasil.

**{Darkness}**

Harry si rukou prohrábl neuspořádané vlasy, druhou rukou se snažil setřít z trička rozlitou kávu, přičemž celou dobu svíral kelímek s kávou. Když mu nedopatřením na podlahu výtahu ukáplo pár horkých kapek, ostatní pasažéři po něm hodili znechucený pohled. Snažil se aby kávu uvedl do rovnováhy a přitom vyslal k pozorujícím cestujícím ostýchavý úsměv.

"...mě moc mrzí," zamumlal a pozoroval, jak si jedna žena otírá vysoké podpatky od kafe kapesníčkem.

Těžce si povzdechla a obdařila ho neupřímným úsměvem. "Možná bys na to kafe měl příště použít vznášecí kouzlo. Nebo kouzlo, které zabrání rozlití. _Jsi_ přece čaroděj, drahý, ne?" Jakmile výtah zastavil, prošla kolem něj a spěchala chodbou. Pořád ve spěchu.

Harry se nemotorně posunul ke straně chodby a sklonil hlavu, dokud ostatní nepřešli kolem. Zatočil vrškem plastového kelímku a pozoroval skupinku zpod nepoddajných pramenů ofiny. Byly to takové ovce. Ti všichni. Harry si toho byl nepříjemně vědom vždycky během pondělních rán na ministerstvu, zvlášť po dlouhém víkendu, který strávil asociálně. Tedy, tak asociálně jak asociální mohl být s Hermionou, Ronem a Ginny za zády. Jejich společnost byla ovšem zlepšení oproti valné většině lidí, které Harry potkával denně v práci.

Nemohl jim to však nutně vytýkat. Ve většině případů byli ve všem nevinní. Jenže jejich nevinnost hraničila s naprostou blbostí a dobrovolnou naivitou. Jak mohli nevidět, že svět ve kterém žijí, je zkorumpovaný? Politici vládli světu a procházely jim zločiny, které by neměl páchat nikdy nikdo.

Harry si ještě jednou opatrně prohrábl nehty vlasy a zacuchal je až ho to skoro bolelo. Tihle lidé viděli, co chtěli vidět. Harry sevřel pusu a zuřivě dýchal nosem, zatímco jeho prsty tiskly kelímek.

"Hlupáci," zamumlal si rozzuřeně.

Zvrátil krk dozadu. Jeho horní ret sebou nervózně škubnul a prsty se mu roztřásly. Teď zcela určitě nebyl pravý čas na to, aby se složil. Ke zhroucením byl náchylný od doby co jeho rodiče zemřeli a co on sám... téměř zemřel. Stalo se to před dvěma roky a on to měl stále živě v paměti – mysl mu to přehrávala pokaždé, když zavřel oči. Bylo mu jen dvacet a připadal si, jako by prožil sedmdesát let života. Byl unavený a vyčerpaný. Měl noční můry, obsesivní poruchy a tajemství tak temné, že byl někdy sám sebou znechucený.

A zatímco byl sebou občas znechucený, uvědomoval si, že toho nikdy nebude litovat. Nemohl. Jen tohle ho drželo při zdravém rozumu v tom nudném, zkaženém světě. Když byli jeho rodiče tak brutálně zavražděni a jejich vrazi z toho vyšli bez trestu, Harry zjistil, že celá jeho osobnost se dramaticky mění. A nikoli k lepšímu.

_Ne! _Teď nebyla doba pro to, aby myslel na minulost nebo na svoje běsy. To bylo vyhrazeno pro víkendy. _Jeho víkendy_.

Právě když Harry utáhl víčko kelímku, narazil někdo do jeho ramene tak, až mu vyrazil kelímek z ruky. Jasně zelené oči se zúžily na škvíry, když sledoval jak kafe vyšplíchlo a pocákalo chodbu. Prudce otočil krkem a zíral na muže, který do něho vrazil. Jeho ostrý pohled se setkal se stejně, ne-li ještě více, pronikavýma očima.

Harry zamrkal a jeho obličej se rozplýval do naučené rozpačitosti.

"To mě tak mrzí, můj chlapče," omluvil se ministr. Riddle zvedl bradu a měřil si kafem politého Harryho zpoza nosu. "Pan Potter, že ano?"

Harry submisivně sklonil bradu, i když celé jeho tělo se tomu bránilo. Bylo to jen naoko, kvůli ochraně. Stále si to musel připomínat. Jednou, _jednoho dne,_ se bude sám o sobě cítit tak dobře, aby mohl ukázat, jaká je jeho osobnost ve skutečnosti. Jenže teď bylo moc brzy, bylo to pro něj pořád nové. "Ano, pane ministře."

Mohl spočítat na prstech jedné ruky, kolikrát se s Riddlem setkal. Jen se minuli a ten muž si ho nikdy nevšiml. Ale ministra znal _každý_. Harry se ale nenechá zaslepit a je mu jedno, jak strašně dobře jdou tomu chlapovi sladké řečičky a chválení každého, koho potká. Politici byli tak...

Riddle zabručel. "Omlouvám se, spěchám. Jinak bych vám obstaral novou kávu. Snad příště?" Nabídka na budoucí setkání vypadala slibně, janže pod povrchem bylo něco, co mělo k upřímnosti daleko.

Harry se klidně, lhostejně podíval Riddlovi přes rameno a spatřil Siriuse se skupinkou jeho parťáků bystrozorů. Když si ho Sirius všiml, viditelně ožil a začal kličkovat davem směrem k němu. To bylo dobré, bylo to nezbytné a vítané vyrušení. Harry nebyl z Riddla zrovna nadšený, zvlášť protože ten muž chutnal tak... _neznámě_.

Ve skutečnosti měla celá chodba, která se začala pomalu plnit bystrozory, dost temnou příchuť. Pochmurnou. A Harry přesně věděl, co bylo příčinou. Jeho vrozené telepaticko-empatické schopnosti mu umožňovaly cítit emoce ostatních...a také je ovládat. A právě teď byli bystrozorové naštvaní a neklidní kvůli poslednímu nálezu. Riddle oproti tomu... Harry nemohl jeho pocity přesně určit. Bylo to jako by mezi nimi byla pevná zeď, která všechny emoce přicházející od Riddla blokuje.

Musela to být nitrobrana. Buď tohle, nebo Riddle prostě žádné pocity neměl. Ať to bylo čímkoli, pro Harryho to byla úleva, ač to bylo i znepokojující. Nikdy předtím nepotkal nikoho, koho by nedokázal přečíst, s výjimkou jeho bývalého ředitele. _Ach_, Brumbál. Ten muž byl takový světlý bod za časů, kdy chodil do Bradavic.

"Harry!" Sirius natáhl ruku a položil mu ji na rameno. „Jsem rád, že tě vidím. Jsi tu vždycky na čas, každé pondělní ráno s mým šálkem kafe." Mužův úsměv pohasl, když si všiml rozlité kávy a Riddla stojícího před ním. "Pane ministře Riddle, znáte Harryho, mého kmotřence?"

Harry zpod řas Riddla sledoval a ten ho sledoval rovněž. Riddle zamrkal, přerušil oční kontakt s Harrym a pohlédl na Siriuse. "Samozřejmě," odpověděl, jako by byl uražen. "Domnívám se, že pracuje v Odboru pro kouzelné hry a sporty, mám pravdu?"

"Správně," odpověděl Sirius za Harryho. "Hrával jako seeker pro anglický národní famfrpálový tým. Vzali ho hned co vyšel školu."

Och _Merline. _Sirius skutečně hrál roli hrdého otce? Harry se lehce ušklíbl a nechal hlavu skloněnou. Na Siriuse se to hodilo. Jeho kmotr neměl děti a zdálo se, že chce Harrymu nahradit otce, když James a Lily zemřeli.

"Vskutku," odpověděl Riddle, pod falešným projevem zájmu dokonale znuděný. "To _je_ úchvatné. Bohužel se obávám, že musím jít, stejně jako vy, pane Blacku. Rád jsem vás potkal, pane Pottere."

Harry váhavě uchopil nabízenou ruku a mdle jí potřásl, i když měl víc než chuť ji rozmáčknout. Riddle byl na celém ministerstvu znám jako přátelský muž, který znal jméno každého. Byl to slizkej parchant, takový byl Harryho názor.

Harry ho pozoroval, jak kráčí chodbou a všiml si, že se neohlédl. Jako kdyby Harry byl jen nějaká nepříjemnost. Vlastně to bylo trochu zklamání. Tom Riddle prý má být víc než geniální. Ale byl jako všichni ostatní. Viděl jen to, co vidět chtěl a neohrabaný, asociální mladý čaroděj nesplňoval jeho představu o masovém vrahovi.

"Dělá teď na tom případu?" zeptal se Harry a sledoval jak Riddle vstoupil do kanceláře bystrozorů. Otočil se k Siriusovi a viděl, že jeho tvář potemněla.

"Parchant," zamumlal Sirius potichu. "Pořád strká nos do všech oddělení. Samozřejmě, že obrátil zájem k našemu oddělení, když se děje tohle. Sbírá světlo ramp všude, kam zrovna svítí a sprchuje se s ním. "

"Je to tak?" přemítal Harry. "V _mém_ odboru nepracoval."

Sirius se uchechtl a přitiskl ruku na Harryho hlavu. "Seš šťastnej. Ten chlap přebere všechno. Je to zatracenej pruďas, jo, přesně to je…"

Muž dál ministra pomlouval a nevnímal, že Harry zaměřil pozornost Riddlovým směrem. Mladý Potter pozoroval ministra skrz skleněná okna. Stál u nástěnky a studoval vyvěšené fotografie. Harry bez obtíží z jeho postoje poznal, jak je dominantní, a arogantní. Zatímco Riddle na ministerstvu rád předváděl svou skromnost, Harry pod tím jasně viděl jeho skutečné já. Akorát tam bylo něco... na tom muži bylo _něco_, co Harry nedokázal definovat.

Bylo zřejmé, že Riddle o sobě smýšlel pěkně vysoko. Rád spolupracoval s těmi, kteří byli bráni že jsou _pod _jeho úrovní, ale Harry věděl, že jejich přítomnost sotva snáší. Bylo mu jasné, že právě teď to stálo Riddla velké množství sebekontroly, aby se s Harrym bavil. Kdyby si Riddle nemusel udržovat reputaci, tak by ani nezastavil aby se mu omluvil, tím si byl Harry jistý.

Zničehonic Riddle vzhlédl a setkal se s Harryho očima skrz sklo. Poprvé za celé věky Harry cítil, že ho zaplavil chlad. Bylo opravdu možné, že by ho odhalili? Bude Tom Riddle ten, kdo najde způsob jak dokázat Harryho vinu?

Ne. Nikdo není tak dobrý kromě Harryho samotného. Jen Harry měl tu genialitu a tu schopnost vodit za nos každého, kdo ho zkusí chytit.

Riddle přešel k oknům, čímž zaujal Harryho pozornost. Ministr naznačil Siriusovi, aby šel dovnitř, zatáhl rolety a Harryho naprosto ignoroval. Mladší čaroděj tam zůstal uražený stát. Na povrch se probublával vztek z Riddlovy zdrcující arogance. Strašně se to mlátilo s Harryho vlastní hrdostí.

"Ale vypadá to, že on je z tebe celkem nadšený," řekl Harry se sotva potlačovanou zlostí. Jak uvažoval o Riddlovi, jeho ruce podél těla se sevřely. Byl ten muž skutečně hrozba?

Nemůže to vědět jistě, dokud se věci dál nevyvinou, ale jednu věc věděl. Bude si muset na toho muže dávat dobrý pozor, _a taky_ na Siriuse. Nedokázal by vystát Riddlovy manipulace, kdyby se to týkalo Siriuse. Sirius byl _jeho_ kmotr, ne Riddlova loutka. Harry věděl, že Riddle uměl být majetnický, když přišlo na pracovníky ministerstva, ale Harry si svoje území hlídal zrovna tak.

"Kdo by se o mě _nezajímal_?" zapřemítal Sirius nahlas, na tváři přemýšlivý výraz, načež se rozesmál srdečnými štěky.

Harrymu chvíli trvalo, než si uvědomil, že teď se měl smát. Byl tak zaujatý Riddlem a možnou hrozbou, kterou ten muž představoval, že jeho reakce byly pomalé. Sirius ztichl a prohlížel si ho. Těžká ruka mu žuchla na záda a objala mu zadní část krku.

"Jsi v pořádku, Harry?" zeptal se Sirius.

Harry se rychle vzpamatoval a zasmušile se na kmotra usmál. Měl Siriuse doopravdy rád, což bylo něco, co cítil v poslední době zřídka...od toho útoku. "Jo, jen trochu… dezorientovaný, řekl bych." Zabrousil pohledem k rozlité kávě. "Sorry za to kafe."

"Žádný problém, mladíku," Sirius mu ještě jednou smáčkl krk a mávnutím hůlky vyčistil podlahu. "Jsme domluvený na dnešní oběd?"

"Jasně," souhlasil Harry a ušklíbl se. "Totiž, pokud dokážeš uniknout. Jestli se nedostavíš, budu předpokládat, že tě Riddle uvěznil."

Sirius mrkl a vydal se k bystrozorským kancelářím. Harry ho pozoroval jak odchází a jeho úsměv pomalu temněl, až se nakonec mračil. Navzdory svojí opatrnosti byl Harry trochu... uchvácený tou výzvou. Bude muset zametat stopy s celým týmem bystrozorů na krku. Nebyl to rozdíl od pár předešlých měsíců, jenže teď Riddle projevil o případ zvláštní zájem. Zvláštní zájem o _něho_.

Harry se těšil, až Riddla v jeho hře shodí a udělá z něj hlupáka před celým ministerstvem.

{**Collide**}

Kingsley pomalu pokročil dopředu a nespouštěl zrak z muže, který seděl u stolu a kolem něj se povalovaly haldy složek a svitků. Kdyby Kingsley ministra nesledoval celý den, nemohl by tušit, kde se ten muž právě nachází. Jak podivné, že se Riddle o případ Custose zajímal natolik, že se zahrabal v oddělení záznamů.

"Máte něco užitečného?" zeptal se Kingsley svým hlubokým barytonem.

Riddle lehce nadskočil a přes rameno vrhl po Kingsleym polekaný pohled. "Bystrozore Pastorku," vydechl Riddle. "Netušil jsem, že vás tak baví sledovat mě po ministerstvu." Ministr obdařil Kingsleyho strojeným úsměvem..

Kingsley si odkašlal, vstoupil do malé místnosti a zavřel za sebou dveře. Kingsley, vytrénovaný lety praxe, přistupoval k Riddlovi co nejvíc tiše a ostražitě. Jeho ruka se ze zvyku otřela o pouzdro s hůlkou a postavil se poblíž Riddlovy židle. Jeho tmavé oči přejely po složkách a zastavily se na ministrově obličeji.

"Potřebuji vědět, jestli jsme na stejné straně," zamumlal tiše Kingsley.

Riddle pozvedl jemně tvarované obočí. "Ohledně?"

"_Custose_," řekl Kingsley důrazně.

Ministr se zamračil. "Já… odpusťte, bystrozore Pastorku, ale nemohu si vybavit okamžik, kdy jsem na vás mohl udělat dojem, že jsem uzavřel spojenectví s masovým vrahem."

Tón Riddlova hlasu způsobil, že si Kingsely připadal jako hlupák, že se vůbec zeptal. Jenže také věděl, že to byla taktika, kterou politikové používají, aby druhého uklidnili a získali kontrolu nad rozhovorem. Kingsley položil ruku na stůl, u kterého Riddle seděl a pak se o něj opřel. "Pak mi musíte prominout, pane ministře Riddle, že vám položím tak smělou otázku." Kingsley pohlédl dolů na Riddlovy ruce, nenuceně položoné na stole. "Ale zdálo se, že jste o Custose dnes ráno projevil velmi silný zájem. A zjevně věnujete svůj čas prohlížení starých soudních složek, i když jste se o tom neporadil s žádným z mých mužů."

"Promiňte starému muži, že ho to zajímá, Kingsley," Riddle se slabě usmál. "Lituji, že se cítím tak silně zaujatý někým tak brutálním a krutým, ale musíte chápat, že to beru osobně. Už to trvá pět měsíců a vy a váš tým jste dosud nepřišli s ničím."

Bezstarostné přiznání v sobě skrývalo urážku. Kingsley teď zaujal víc obranný postoj.

"A pokud jde o ty soudní složky, byl to náhlý záblesk intuice. Nechtěl jsem se o svých podezřeních šířit, pokud by se ukázaly jako nesprávné." Riddle si sundal brýle a otřel skla kapesníkem. "Možná jsem trochu paranoidní, bystrozore Pastorku, ale je za vaším dřívějším obviňováním ještě nějaký jiný důvod?"

"Obviňování? To nebylo myšleno jako obvinění, pane ministře," opravil Kingsley rychle. Svázal pohled se stejně tmavýma očima a začal se svěřovat. "Jsou tu takové… zvěsti, šeptandy seshora, že existuje tajná skupina kvalifikovaných a nebezpečných lidí, kteří pracují pro naše ministerstvo. A zatímco nemám nic proti takovému elitnímu týmu, měl bych něco proti tomu, kdyby mezi jeho členy patřili jistí...masoví vrazi. Prostě bych nechtěl, abyste _Custose _zajal a používal ho jako vaši zbraň. Měl by dostat trest, který si po právu zaslouží."

Riddle na něj zíral chladně a tvrdě, a pak se začal široce usmívat. Skrz zuby se mu prodralo uchichtnutí, když potěšeně pokývnul na Kingsleyho. "Vždycky je zábavné slyšet, jaké fámy zaměstnanci vyčarují, Kingsley. Mohu vás ujistit, že se pod mým vedením nenachází žádný 'elitní tým', který provádí moje příkazy." Riddle se znova uchechtnul. "Na tu práci mám bystrozory a Nevyslovitelné. Kromě toho, vyjednávat politicky je vždycky ten správný krok v tom, jak vládnout zemi, nemyslíte?"

"Ano, ano samozřejmě." Kingsley se odstrčil od stolu a třel si zátylek v tichém zahanbení. Byla to jen fáma, to věděl, ale _musel_ se přesvědčit sám.

Zdvořile si odkašlal a ukázal na složky případů před Riddlem. "Našel jste něco užitečného?" vyptával se lehčím tónem.

Riddle prohlížel se skloněnou hlavou složky a začal se prohrabovat nějakými papíry. "Vlastně _ano_, narazil jsem na něco dosti zajímavého. Všechny _Custosovy_ oběti byly buď předvedeny před soud nebo obviněny ze zločinu, než byli zbaveni obžaloby." Riddle si posadil brýle zpátky na nos a poklepal na obálku uzavřené složky. "Ti, kteří se z těch osmi obětí dostali k soudu, měli něco společného."

Kingsley se napřímil a jeho oči se nepatrně rozšířily. "Ano?"

"Jejich případy obhajovali různí právníci, ale je docela zajímavé si povšimnout, že právní zástupce pro obžalobu byl stejný pro osmdesát procent našich obětí."

"Kdo?" dožadoval se Kingsley prudce, neschopný uvěřit, že mají první stopu. Dávalo by to smysl. Pro prokurátora, který zastupoval žalobce by samozřejmě nebylo dobré prohrát případ pro svoje klienty. Byli by uraženi , že násilník nebo vrah vyvázl bez trestu, tudíž by se domohli odplaty zabitím. A Riddle také řekl, že _Custos _má pravděpodobně během dne silnou pozici.A právník má spoustu moci.

Riddle si stoupl.

"Hermiona Grangerová."


	2. Kapitola 2

**Kapitola dvě**

"Slečna Grangerová?"

Kingsley roztrpčeně sklapl pusu. Zdálo se, že ministr Riddle byl schopný čarodějku zavolat ještě dřív než Kingsley dokázal vyslovit první slabiku. Vedle něj se mračil Sirius Black. Riddle proplachtil kolem nich a přistoupil k mladé ženě. Jestli to bude takhle pokračovat, nebude trvat dlouho a Riddle převezme nad oddělením prosazování práva úplnou kontrolu. Kingsley už ho přistihl, že hledá stopy samostatně, a teď ministr trval na tom, že je doprovodí až budou vyslýchat Hermionu Grangerovou.

Původně bylo rozhodnuto, že se slečnou Grangerovou promluví Sirius Black. Znal se s ní a Kingsley myslel, že neformální přístup bude efektivnější. Ovšem když bude mladou čarodějku zpovídat ministr, okamžitě ji to zatlačí do obranného postoje. Riddle je její nadřízený a ona se pravděpodobně bude cítit ohroženě.

Grangerová se otočila. Nepoddajné lokny měla svázané na zátylku do pořádného drdolu. "Ano?" vypadala nervózně, jako by se právě vrátila z porady, která neproběhla moc dobře. "Pane ministře Riddle," zvolala v tichém překvapení. "Co pro vás mohu udělat?" Potom jí zrak padl na dva bystrozory, kteří stáli za ním a lehce zbledla. "A bystrozorové Pastorku a Blacku…" Dva bystrozorové jí rychle kývli na pozdrav.

"Doufám, že nejste zaneprázdněná, slečno Grangerová," začal Riddle podivně uhlazeným tónem. Natáhl ruku, aby si mohli potřást a v očích se mu mísil obdiv se zaujetím.

"Musím se setkat s klientem, ale mám ještě pár minut nazbyt," odpověděla se zatajeným dechem a pevně mu potřásla rukou. "S čím vám mohu pomoci?"

Kingsley pozorně sledoval ministra a všiml si jeho postoje. Opravdu Riddle věřil, že Grangerová je _Custos_? To bylo nepravděpodobné. I když Grangerová mohla mít na jejich muže správný mozek, neměla sílu. Byla malá a útlá. A i když hledali vyhublého malého muže, Grangerová vypadala, že by si vůči vellikosti těch obětí nedokázala poradit.

Sirius se protlačil dopředu a vysloužil si varovný pohled od Riddla.

"Chtěl jsem vám položit pár otázek týkajících se vaší práce," začal Riddle a pokynul jim aby se přesunuli do odloučenější části chodby. "Četl jsem vaši složku. Vaše renomé je docela působivé. Jste jedna z nejmladších ministerských prokurátorů za celá desetiletí. A absolvovala jste z Bradavic s nejvyšším počtem bodů na OVCE..."

"Kromě vás, pane ministře Riddle," odpověděla Grangerová rozzářeně. "Skončila jsem jeden bod za vaším počtem bodů... Obávám se, že Obrana proti černé magii nebyla z mých nejlepších předmětů. Jeden můj spolužák mě musel doučovat, abych dosáhla tohohle skóre. Kdyby nebylo jeho, nemyslím že bych měla tolik OVCÍ , kolik bylo potřeba, abych se dostala na práva."

"Teď jste ale jen skromná, slečno Grangerová," pochválil ji Kingsley a usmíval se. Znal slečnu Grangerovou z bohaté chvály, kterou na ni pěl Albus Dumbledore. Starý ředitel prohlásil, že je to nejchytřejší čarodějka, jakou kdy poznal. Kingsley s ním musel souhlasit, i když usuzoval jen z prvního setkání.

"Kdo vás doučoval?" zeptal se Riddle, zdánlivě jen z legrace a jeho tón nijak nenaznačoval, že by ho to téma hovoru zajímalo.

"Harry Potter," odpověděla Grangerová láskyplně.

Nato Riddle prudce otočil hlavu a prohnaně si Siriuse měřil. "Nevěděl jsem, že pan Potter bral svá studia vážně. Myslel jsem, že jeho myšlenky a čas zaměstnával famfrpál."

Siriusův obličej zbrunátněl a na spánku se mu objevila žilka. Kingsley ztuhnul a připravoval se, že bude muset zasáhnout. Bystrozor Black byl extrémně ochranitelský, pokud šlo o jeho kmotřence a každý věděl, že by neměl komentovat nedostatek intelektu a...hm...motivace Harryho Pottera. Ten chlapec byl zdvořilý a atletický, ale to bylo všechno co Kingsley o Potterovu synovi věděl. James byl oproti tomu vážený občan kouzelnické Británie. Byl jako přesná definice toho, jak má vypadat respektovaný čistokrevný čaroděj. Byl také statečný a pracoval do úmoru, aby se stal jedním z vedoucích bystrozorů. Jeho žena byla zrovna tak inteligentní mladá žena. Tušil, že pracovala jako Nevyslovitelná v Americe. A Grangerová mu Lily Potterovou silně připomínala.

Byla velká škoda, že zemřeli takovým způsobem. Podle toho co Kingsley věděl, Harry po tom útoku už nikdy nebyl takový jako předtím. To by nebyl nikdo, kdyby musel zažít to, co ten chlapec.

"Totiž, Siriusi, pan ministr Riddle má pravdu," začala Hermiona váhavě a chlácholivě položila ruku na Siriusovu paži. Pak se znovu otočila k Riddlovi. "Harry je _velmi_ šlechetný kouzelník. Jen se ve škole příliš nesnažil, dělal jen tolik, aby procházel. Věřím, že kdyby se učivu věnoval, byl by vynikající. Ale famfrpál je to, v čem je nejlepší." Naklonila hlavu na stranu. "Nemyslíte, že každý musí excelovat v nadání, se kterým se narodil?"

"Ano, myslím," opáčil Riddle plynule. "Nenaznačoval jsem nic znevažujícího; jen mě zaskočilo, že je pan Potter také inteligentní."

Kingsley zamrkal. Než stačil vstřebat další urážku pana Pottera, Riddle pokračoval.

"Nehledě na váš čas v Bradavicích, ušla jste dlouhou cestu. Jste mudlovského původu, že ano?"

"Jsem," odpověděla Grangerová se zvednutou hlavou.

"Musí to být těžké. Dokážu si představit, že hodně lidí se k vám může chovat diskriminačně. Nejen protože pozice prokurátorů většinou zabírají čistokrevní, ale i protože jste mladá žena." Riddle naklonil hlavu ke straně a podíval se na mladou právničku chápavým pohledem. "Nabízíte svoje služby klientům s nízkým platem, není to tak?"

Grangerová napjatě přikývla. "Při vší úctě, pane ministře, nechápu, co se tím snažíte…"

"Vaše míra úspěšnosti je docela nízká," pokračoval Riddle jako by nic. "Trápí vás, že výsledky vašich případů mohou být rozhodnuté už dopředu, ještě dřív než vůbec máte šanci se projevit u soudu? Musí vám to jít na nervy, když vidíte že je vrah nebo násilník osvobozen jen kvůli vašemu věku nebo původu, a ne jako výsledek vašich schopností."

Kingsley couvl na podpatku a napětím vydechl. I když Riddlovy metody byly drsné, musel uznat, že byly také efektivní. Viděl jak Grangerová znervózněla a že ji to vyvedlo z rovnováhy. Trochu to situaci osvětlilo. Riddle byl opravdu parchant, ale byl na správné stopě. Ani při všech čertech by nebylo možné, aby Grangerová coby prokurátor byla pojítkem mezi všemi zavražděnými pouhou náhodou.

Ovšem, to že Kingsley viděl Riddlovy metody jako účinné neznamenalo, že to tak viděl i Black. Bystrozor pokročil dopředu a agresivně chňapl po Riddlově paži. "Myslím že to stačí—"

Riddle pohotově chytil Siriusovo zápěstí ve vzduchu; na muže po sedmdesátce se pohyboval příliš rychle. "_Ticho,_" zasyčel Riddle temně.

Kingsley překvapeně zíral. Riddle každým coulem připomínal podrážděného predátora. Ministrův postoj byl silný a dominantní; zaujal vůči Blackovi obranný bojový postoj, stáhl ramena a ohnul Blackovu ruku pevným úchopem směrem od sebe.

"Siriusi," Kingsley naznačil Blackovi, aby přišel blíž. Riddle vrhl po Kingsleym znechucený pohled a Blacka pustil. "Nech ho dokončit—"

"Hermiona je nevinná," šeptal Sirius Kingsleymu rozhořčeně. "A nikdo s ní nemusí zacházet, jako by byla _póvl_."

"Promluvím si s ním, až skončí," uklidňoval ho Kingsley a otočil se zpátky k Riddlovi. Byl rád, že ten muž našel stopu, ale taky musel Riddla upozornit, že jsou jisté meze i pro něho coby ministra.

"Myslím, že každý v mém postavení by byl otrávený, pane ministře Riddle," odpověděla Grangerová na ministrovu dřívější otázku. "Stále nechápu, kam tím míříte."

"Ještě jedna věc, slečno Grangerová," pokračoval Riddle. "Lidé mají v povaze, že dávají průchod svým trápením a povídají si o nich. Určitě jste se někomu svěřila se svými případy, není-liž pravda? Vašemu příteli, možná? Rodičům?"

_Ah_…o Custosovisipřece mysleli, že on nebo ona má nějakou vazbu na mudly, protože ovládá bojová umění. Buď to, anebo byl ten masový vrah spojen s úředním sektorem. Kingsley odmítal uvěřit, že v tom má prsty některý z jeho mužů. Takže vycházeli z toho, že je Custos nějak spojený s mudly. Grangerová byla mudlorozená čarodějka; možná je někdo z jejích známých zavede blíž k jejich muži.

"Ano," zahučela Grangerová dopáleně. "To dělám."

Riddle se naklonil dopředu. "Jejich jména."

Grangerová pohlédla na Siriuse a pak si změřila Riddla. "Ron Weasley a Harry Potter. Někdy o tom mluvím i s Ginny Weasleyovou… a Siriusem Blackem…" její hlas vyzněl do ztracena, když se všechny oči otočily směrem k bystrozoru Blackovi.

Riddle se otočil zpátky ke Grangerové a ostře se uklonil. "Děkuji za váš čas, slečno Grangerová. Omlouvám se, jestli jsem s vámi jednal příliš tvrdě, ale pouze vyšetřuji otevřený případ. Vaše spolupráce byla nejvýš užitečná. Na shledanou."

Riddle se otočil k odchodu a Kingsley následoval; byl si vědom, že Riddle neprozradil, na _kterém_ případu přesně pracují. Tahle vyšetřovací metoda byla pro Kingsleyho něco nového, a upřímně, bylo to nové pro celé oddělení. Zločiny tohoto typu se vyskytovaly zřídka. Pokud byl někdo zavražděn, rychle se na něj přišlo díky magii nebo díky obecnému povědomí. Většinou se zločiny z nenávisti v kouzelnickém světě páchaly kvůli osobní pomstě. Nebyly tu žádné _namátkové_ činy jako u Custose – nebyli žádní sérioví vrazi. Prostě se to nestávalo.

"Ministře Riddle," začal Kingsley a spěchal vedle něho.

Riddle se náhle otočil a o krok se k němu přiblížil. "Nechci od vás slyšet ani slůvko stížnosti, bystrozore Pastorku. Jsem napůl v pokušení odvolat vás a celý váš tým z tohoto případu kvůli konfliktu zájmů." Zvedl oči a spočinul jimi na Blackovi, který se ochomýtal kolem nich. "Někteří z _nás_ jsou si s podezřelými příliš blízcí. A nejen to, je tu velká možnost, že Custos má vazbu na bystrozory."

"Vy…" načal Kingsley, ale nebyl schopen slov. "To nemůžete udělat."

"Ale můžu," pokračoval Riddle a usmál se od ucha k uchu, ukazujíc své skutečné barvy. "Snadno můžu tenhle případ svěřit někomu cizímu, kdo do toho není tak úzce zapletený." Zastavil se pár centimetrů od Kingsleyho; průměrně vzrostlý muž proti němu působil jako trpaslík. "Odteď je případ v mojí kompetenci. Rozumíte?"

Kingsley viděl v jeho očích jen urputnou nadvládu. Musel si připomenout, že Riddle _je_ ministr a že drží ministerstvo a všechny jeho zaměstnance železnou rukou. Kingsley nemohl udělat nic jiného než sklonit hlavu v podřízenosti.

"Ano, pane ministře, rozumím."

"Dobře," pochválil ho ministr a tvář se mu proměnila do postarší dobrosrdečnosti. "Protože se těším na spolupráci s vámi, Kingsley."

Zatímco pokračoval chodbou, Kingsley a Sirius se na sebe podívali. Pak sledovali, jak ten muž kráčí chodbou s královskou elegancí.

**{Dreams}**

Harry zprudka zvedl hlavu, protože vycítil že se k jeho kanceláři blíží vřava emocí. Hlavní emoce byly vztek, urážka o obecná shoda v odporu. Jeho ostrý sluch identifikoval skupinu jako Siriuse a dva další kouzelníky. Siriusovy emoce však byly naprosto jiné než když se dnes ráno Harry setkal se skupinou bystrozorů. Dřív byli pochmurně odhodlaní. Uvažoval, co asi změnilo jejich náladu tak signifikantně.

"Pane Pottere." Na druhé straně jeho dveří se ozvalo ostré zaklepání.

Harry se rozčileně zamračil na zeď, ke které byl otočený a pak pečlivě nasadil výraz nenucené spokojenosti. Položil dlaně na stůl a odstrčil se od něj. Kolečka jeho kancelářní židle se prudce stočily a on se ocitl tváří k trojici, která stála na prahu. Tak nějak nebyl překvapený, když viděl u otevřených dveří stát Riddla, Kingsleyho a Siriuse. Nebylo to překvapení, ale _rozhodně_ to nebylo vítané. Soudě podle znepokojených pocitů, které se nesly přes místnost od Siriuse si Harry dovodil, že ho přišli vyslýchat.

Což znamenalo, že ohledně Custose jsou na správné stopě.

Ale jak?

Bylo jasné že nemají ponětí že Harry je Custos, jinak by ho mohli přijít rovnou zatknout. Tohle byl pouze neoficiální výslech. Harry jen musel zjistit, jak se mu dostali na stopu, aby je mohl odklonit opačným směrem..

"Dobrej," zamumlal Harry a posunul si brýle ukazováčkem. "Prosím, pojďte dál."

Jeho kancelář byla neformální jako koneckonců celé oddělení. Na zdech visely plakáty s famfrpálovou tématikou a miniaturní modely famfrpálových hřišť lemovaly jeho stůl a skříňky. Po kanceláři kroužila malá zlatonka, která byla očarovaná aby zůstala ve vymezeném prostoru a nevylétávala z místnosti.

Ron byl z jeho kanceláře bez sebe, ale Harry to považoval spíš za dětinské. Možná by se jeho starému já líbila výzdoba zrovna tak jako Ronovi, což byl důvod proč to Harry upravil zrovna takhle. Bylo lepší dát svým přátelům falešný pocit bezpečí, aby si mysleli že všechno je zase normální.

Ale nic už nikdy nebude normální.

"Nabídl bych vám židli, pánové," řekl a schválně zněl nervózně a neobratně, když ukázal na dva sedací pytle vytvarované do podoby camrálů. "Ale mám za to, že nebudete z míst k sezení moc nadšení…"

Sirius sebou plácnul na jeden z pytlů a tvářil se nasupeně. Harry cítil, jak k Riddlovi směřuje silná nevraživost od _obou,_ Kingsleyho i Siriuse. Takže dokonale přizpůsobivý politik opravdu vyvolal rozepři mezi sebou a oddělením vymáhání práva? To bylo zajímavé. A podivné.

Jeho zelené oči lstivě střelily po ministrovi a sledovaly, jak si prohlíží fotografie Harryho a Rona z doby, kdy byli členy nebelvírského famfrpálového týmu, a také fotografie Harryho a jeho obvyklé 'party'. Obvyklá parta se většinou skládala z Hermiony, Ginny, Rona a - příležitostně - Siriuse. Všechno to byla fasáda. Klidně ať si ten chlap hledá vodítka. Nic v téhle kanceláři neodráželo Harryho pravou vnitřní podstatu. Ty obrázky, posedlost famfrpálem...všechno bylo rozmístěné tak strategicky, aby to nevzbuzovalo podezření.

Vždycky šlo jen o to, aby nenápadně zapadl.

"Omlouvám se za vyrušení, pane Pottere," ozval se Kingsley poté, co hodil po ztichlém Riddlovi zmatený pohled.

Harry cítil Kingsleyho zmatek z Riddlova trvajícího mlčení. Ministr držel ruce za zády a dál posuzoval Harryho kancelář s přídechem znuděnosti. "To není žádný problém," odpověděl Harry přátelsky. "Právě teď nemám nic moc na práci."

Kingsley se usmál a sklonil krk na znamení vděčnosti. "Mám pro vás jen pár otázek, pane Pottere," pokračoval černý muž. "Týká se to vaší kamarádky, slečny Grangerové." Po malém Harryho přikývnutí mluvil dál. "Mluví s vámi někdy o klientech, které zastupuje? Nebo o případech, kterých se účastní?"

_Ach_. Tohle bylo příliš zábavné!

Harryho horní ret sebou škubnul dvakrát za sebou. Sevřel pevně pusu a stiskl cukající prsty. _Ani teď_ nebyl správný čas na záchvat. Harry se zasmušile pousmál a obrátil oči ke stropu. "Ach, ale samozřejmě," přiznal s humorem. Snažil se ovládnout svůj zběsilý puls a vyvarovat se smíchu, ale uniklo mu uchichtnutí. "Mluví se mnou o těch _blbostech_ v jednom kuse."

Riddle prudce otočil hlavu a bezostyšně na Harryho civěl.

Kingsley se vyptával dál. "Mohl byste to rozvést, pane Pottere?" Za vedoucím bystrozorů protočil sedící Sirius oči ke stropu.

Harry obdařil svého kmotra napjatým úsměvem. "Totiž," zaváhal, schválně sebou vrtěl a zkřížil nohy. "Mám rád Hermionu, doopravdy. A podporuju ji ve všem co dělá, ale někdy…" zašklebil se. "Někdy jí prostě jen přikyvuju a uklidňuju ji. Když začne svou tirádu, nebere to konce." Harry sepjal ruce nad koleny a naklonil se dopředu. Všiml si, že Riddle se vrátil k pozorování plakátů. "Tak jako tak, moc nerozumím celému tomu právnímu systému. Nikdy jsem nebyl fanouškem terminologií."

Vyměnil si se Siriusem významný pohled. Oba věděli, jak moc Harry právní systém nesnáší.

Harry se opřel zády o židli a zvažoval situaci. Bystrozorští vyšetřovatelé konečně našli spojení mezi oběťmi a prokurátorem, který se je snažil usvědčit. Ano, byla to pravda. Když si Harry začal vybírat oběti, vycházel z Hermioniných případů.

Bylo veřejně známo, že čistokrevní řídí právní systém v kouzelnickém světě. Oni a _politici_. Ačkoli byla Británie otevřená rovnoprávnosti, mudlorození byli stále diskriminováni.

Když Hermiona vznesla obžalobu proti mocnému politikovi nebo čistokrevnému, bylo už předem rozhodnuto, že prohraje. A Harry, když viděl příležitost pro skutečnou spravedlnost, začal perzekuovat stranu, která stála proti Hermioně.

Přiznával, že to byla hloupá chyba. Avšak, nejenže měl Harry dostatek inteligence na to, aby od sebe manipulacemi dovedl odvrátit pozornost, ale jeho poslední dvě oběti neměly s Hermionou nic společného. A dokonce, kdyby to prozkoumali podrobněji, zjistili by, že si vybral dalšího mudlorozeného právníka, aby reprezentoval opozici proti Harryho obětem. Když se budou oběti dál vzdalovat od Hermioniných případů, vyšetřovatelé nepojmou podezření.

Nejlepší věc, kterou mohl v této situaci udělat, bylo hrát svou roli. Zatímco Sirius a Ron Hermionu kvůli jejímu neštěstí hluboce litovali, často si stěžovali na její sáhodlouhé přednášky a právnické termíny. Harry se prostě choval jako oni, i když ve skutečnosti vždy hltal každé její slovo.

Najednou se na židli napřímil, čímž vylekal Kingsleyho a Riddla. "Já…" Harry se zamračil. "Ona nijak neodhaluje soukromí svých klientů nebo něco důvěrného nebo takový věci. Nemá nějaké potíže, ne? Namouduši, Hermiona by nikdy neporušila pravidla a to zahrnuje soukromí jejích-"

Přesně podle jeho předpokladu zvedl Kingsley ruku. Byl viditelně pobavený a Harry si pomyslel, že je to jako závan čerstvého vzduchu. Bylo to únavné, prožívat -_chutnat_- celou dobu ty temné, špinavé emoce. Poslední dobou bylo čímdál těžší obklopit se lidmi s čistými dušemi, které vyzařovaly čisté emoce.

"Pane Pottere," zahihňal se Kingsley. "To není důvod, proč tu jsme. Slečna Grangerová nemá žádné potíže. O tom vás ujišťuji." Vedoucí bystrozorů si odkašlal. "Abychom se dostali k předmětu—"

"Myslím že je to zbytečné, bystrozore Pastorku," promluvil konečně Riddle protáhlým tónem. Pokročil doprostřed kanceláře a znovu se kolem sebe kriticky rozhlédl. "Nemá to, co hledáme, stejně jako jeho kmotr. Není v pozici, aby dokázal takový čin provést." Riddle potom zvedl jeden rámeček, určitou dobu ho prohlížel a pak ho položil zpátky.

Harry zíral na zprohýbaný rámeček. Jeho horní ret sebou škubl, když si všiml, že rámeček není na přesně stejném místě jako byl předtím. Všechno, co měl, bylo rozestavěno puntičkářsky. Nikdy, nikdy nic nebylo na místě, kde to nemělo být. Pro netrénované oko vypadala Harryho kancelář nepořádně a rozházeně. Ale to měl Harry v úmyslu. Ten, kdo byl zběhlý v pozorování věcí si mohl všimnout, že každý jediný kus papíru byl částí organizovaného chaosu.

Harry se snažil kontrolovat svůj obličej; vzápětí ho zaskočilo, když si v odrazu rámečku všiml, že Riddle pozoruje jeho reakci. Jeho tmavé oči byly přikovány k Harryho tváři, jako by úmyslně položil rámeček s fotkou na špatné místo.

Harry si odfrkl, postrčil si brýle dál na nos a a otočil se zpátky ke Kingsleymu. Ano, sice potřeboval mít všechno v pořádku, ale jeho obsedantně kompulzivní porucha nebyla vážná. Nedostane záchvat jen aby Riddla pobavil.

"Tak dobrá," Kingsley se ještě jednou uklonil. "Pokud jsme tu skončili, přeji vám pěkný zbytek dne, pane Pottere."

Sirius se vyškrábal z posedu na pytli, němě naznačil Harrymu ústy 'oběd', a následoval svého šéfa ze dveří. Riddle se na Harryho odměřeně usmál a pokynul mu na rozloučenou.

Potterův dědic sledoval jak odcházejí a mračil se. Bylo jasné, že Riddle převzal nad celým vyšetřováním úplnou kontrolu, soudě tedy podle toho jak se mu Kingsley a Sirius podvolovali. Typické. Dejte alfa muže dohromady s nedostatečně dominantními muži a alfa se dostane na vrchol, a přitom ještě získá sílu ostatních. Kingsley sám byl dosti silný a autoritativní muž; bylo překvapivé, jak rychle stáhl ocas mezi nohy a následoval Riddla s ohnutým krkem. Ačkoli, Riddle prostě takhle působil na lidi, s kterými spolupracoval.

Kdyby Harry nemusel udržovat svoje maskování, strašně rád by Riddlovi ukázal, kde je jeho místo. Přímo ho to _nutkalo_ nakopat Riddlovi prdel.

Taky ho nutkalo narovnat ten rámeček.

Zelené oči upřeně sledovaly zprohýbaný rámeček. Cítil, že jeho tělo sebou cuká v tom směru. Ne. Ještě ne. Bude muset počkat pár hodin, než tomu pokušení podlehne. Nevěděl, jestli se Riddle nevrátí do jeho kanceláře, aby viděl, jestli má Harry obsesivní poruchu. Protože dokonce i Harry věděl, že obsedantně kompulzivní poruchy byly mezi masovými vrahy běžné. Měl pár příznaků, které by mohly být za obsesivní poruchu považovány, ale bral léky a taky to nebylo vážné.

A když už je řeč o…

Prudce se otočil a byl překvapen, když viděl Riddla jak se elegantně opírá o stranu jeho dveří. Ministr klidně zíral na rámeček který předtím zvedl a potom pohlédl na Harryho. Přes tvář mu přelétl chladný úsměv a Harry měl chuť ho oplatit svým vlastním.

_Nemáš žádný důkaz_._ O ničem_. V duchu Riddla vyzýval. Nevěděl, jestli má ministr opravdu podezření, že Harry je Custos, nebo jestli jen dychtil po tom, aby se Harry cítil jako hlupák. Ale bylo jedno, jaké byly jeho motivy;nebude ministra podceňovat.

"Ano, pane ministře?" naléhal jemně Harry. "Je tu ještě něco, co jste chtěl?"

Riddle se usmál a opatrně si prohrábl rukou vlasy, aby je udržel po straně rozdělené. Přelétl nevzrušeným pohledem Harryho nenucenou, odměřenou postavu. "Kafe," oznámil sametovým hlasem. "S vámi."

Špičky Harryho uší nabyly zářivě rudou barvu. Opravdu, nevěděl, jestli to bylo kvůli rozpakům nebo vztekem nad vyloženou _opovážlivostí _toho arogantního čaroděje. Způsob, jakým si ten chlap něco žádal byl tak jemný, tak vypilovaný. Harry si říkal, jestli stojí každé ráno před zrcadlem, kde trénuje přehození hlasu do nižší polohy a zdokonaluje svoje výrazy.

"Jsem polichocen," protáhl Harry. "Ale nejste můj typ, pane ministře."

Na moment se skutečný Riddle a skutečný Harry navzájem odhadovali a pak se vrátili zpátky ke svým převlekům.

Riddle se vesele zasmál a už nepůsobil tak intenzivním dojmem. Poklepal si rukou na hruď a mrkl na Harryho. "Drahý chlapče, snad nechcete přivodit starému muži infarkt. Jen jsem vám nabízel, že vám nahradím tu kávu, kterou jste kvůli mně dnes ráno vylil. Na obědě, možná?"

"Och, ale já ji nevylil _kvůli_ vám, jen jste do mě omylem vrazil. Nebudu vás volat k zodpovědnosti za vaši vlastní nemotornost, pane ministře." Harry muže jemně urazil a sekl po něm zářivým úsměvem. Soudě podle jeho napjatého úsměvu, Riddle měl dost postřehu, aby si pocukrované urážky všiml. To bylo dobré. Tenhle chlap není jediný, kdo má schopnost způsobit aby se ostatní svíjeli.

Harry se na židli uvolnil. Jeho póza bila do očí svou arogancí a dominancí. S nohama široce rozkročenýma se opřel a dal si ruce za hlavu. I když Riddle stál, Harry byl ten kdo tady měl moc. Riddle jen stál neužitečně u dveří a byl odkázán na Harryho, aby mu buď dovolil odejít nebo pokračoval v konverzaci.

"Krom toho," pokračoval Harry bezstarostně, hodlajíc Riddlovo utrpení prodloužit. "Já kafe nepiju. Bylo pro Siriuse."

Riddle ho překvapil tím, že postoupil o krok dopředu. Zastavil se pár centimetrů od Harryho kolenou a shlížel na jeho sedící postavu zpoza nosu. Harry se nepohnul, ale náhle se cítil...ponížený.

"Tedy čaj. Jsem muž, který drží své slovo, pane Pottere. To vy jste dnes ráno přišel o peníze a já vám to rád splatím."

"Nepiju ani čaj, pane ministře." odpověděl Harry sladce. Samozřejmě že pil čaj, _každý_ pije čaj. Ale chtěl vidět, jak se ten muž svíjí.

Riddla přešel úsměv a násilně se na Harryho zazubil. "Vodu. Každý pije vodu, pane Pottere."

"Vskutku. Ale teoreticky, voda je zadarmo. Takže byste mi nesplatil ten čaj co jsem vylil," odpověděl Harry rychle a prudce se napřímil, když viděl nebezpečný lesk v Riddlových očích. "Jen žertuji, pane," Harry se lehce zasmál a otočil se k ministrovi stranou. "Přesto, děkuji za pozvání. Ale dneska obědvám se Siriusem. Možná jindy?"

Riddle odmítl nechat se tak snadno ignorovat, opřel se zády o Harryho stůl a poklepával prsty po pergamenech před mladým čarodějem. "Já…mám takové tušení, že ke mně chováte nelibé pocity, pane Pottere."

Harry zabručel. Vždycky choval nelibé pocity vůči politikům, zvlášť vůči těm arogantním, kteří s lidmi zacházeli, jako by byli pod jejich úrovní. Jenže teď zaujal Riddlovu pozornost; buď protože se chtěl Riddle dostat blíž k Hermioně, anebo podezíral _jeho_. Harry si uvědomil, že jejich malá slovní přestřelka jen zvýšila Riddlovo podezření. Byl hlupák, že tak snadno podlehl svým popudům a vyprovokoval toho muže tak rychle.

Ačkoli...nějaká malá část Harryho chtěla, aby Riddle věděl, co je zač. Bylo by to ještě víc vzrušující, zvlášť kdyby ten muž nikdy nebyl schopen prokázat Harryho vinu.

Ne!

Tohle nebyla hra! Byl hlupák, že si to myslel. Tady šlo o nevinné lidi, kterým bylo ublíženo a nemohli dosáhnout spravedlnosti. Tady šlo o zničení těch, jejichž duše byla tak nečistá, že ani nedokázal stát rovně, když se jim ocitl tváří v tvář. Takoví lidé si nezasloužili žít. Nezasloužili.

Harryho ramena poklesla a rozpustilost ho přešla. To nebyl dobrý nápad, hrát si s Riddlem. "Omlouvám se, že jsem se tak choval, pane Riddle." Otočil svou židli, aby mu viděl do tváře. "Jen mi přijde podezřelé, že se mnou chcete mluvit dál. Cokoli máte proti Hermioně, nebudu vám v tom nápomocen. Je to moje dobrá kamarádka a já jsem docela ochranářský, když přijde na dobro mých přátel."

Tak. Ospravedlňoval se za svoje dřívější chování. Navenek byl jen dobrý přítel, chránící Hermionu. Cítl se Riddlem 'ohrožen', a kvůli tomu zašel do obrany, a jejím jménem. Snad Riddle jeho výmluvu přijme. Soudě podle jeho svraštělého obočí, Harry zřejmě uspěl, i kdyby jen trochu.

"To je pochopitelné, pane Pottere." Riddle se usmál a odstrčil se od stolu. "Dejte mi vědět, až se vám uprázdní rozvrh. Stále vám rád koupím čaj." Ukázal na šálek s čajem ve vzdálenějším rohu Harryho stolu.

Harry se zasmál a chladnokrevně mu zamával. "Jistě, pane. Pěkný den."

Riddle se ušklíbl a opustil kancelář.

Zelené oči se zúžily a zíraly na zeď.

**{& Darkness}**

Když nastal čas oběda, Sirius nebyl na jejich obvyklém místě. Harry čekal přes deset minut a jeho kmotr se ještě neukázal. Byla ztráta času tady sedět... zvlášť když společnost kolem něho nebyla zrovna vábná.

Harry se rozhodl, že se vrátí k práci raději než aby dál čekal. Vstal, ale hned se zarazil, protože k němu přilétla levandulově fialová papírová vlaštovka. Harry po ní s rezignovaným povzdechem chňapl a otevřel ji.

_Harry, _

_Zdrželi mě v kanceláři. Sorry že vzkazuju až teď – setkáme se na zítřejším obědě. _

_Sirius _

Harry se ze všech sil snažil potlačit svoje roztrpčení a zmačkal kus papíru v pěsti. Chtěl se svým kmotrem mluvit o případu Custose a Hermionině neoficiálním výslechu. Oddělení bystrozorů se nemohlo dostat k žádným novým stopám, tak proč Siriuse zdrželi od oběda?

Když vzhlédl od zmačkané poznámky, zjistil že proti němu stojí Tom Riddle. Namyšlenost, kterou vyzařoval, byla dostatečnou odpovědí na otázku, proč tu Sirius nebyl. _Och_...ten chlap byl _dobrej_!

"Rád vás tady potkávám, pane Pottere," začal Riddle radostně, nevinně. Ministr si položil oběd mezi ně, zdánlivě nevnímající slídivé pohledy přihlížejících. "Doufal jsem..." odmlčel se a usrkl si čaje, "že na vás musím narazit, když máte oběd se svým kmotrem. Představte si mé překvapení, když jsem vás tu viděl sedět osamoceného." Blýskl po Harrym širokým úsměvem, který měl obvykle vyhrazený pro své politické nohsledy. "Tady, přinesl jsem vám čaj. Vím, že máte rád černý."

Harry sklonil slavu a zíral na šálek, který k němu přistrčil. Bylo jedno co Riddle ví nebo neví, Harry věděl, že musí s ministrem mluvit opatrně. Nemohl ho podceňovat a nemohl slovíčkařit nebo hrát psychohry. Upřímně, bavilo ho mluvit s mužem, jako je Riddle, tak jako dnes v kanceláři, ale musel si připomínat, že on a Riddle jsou na opačných stranách zákona.

Teď už Riddla zajímal. Nejlepší bude, když mezi nimi zachová odstup a odvrátí od sebe jeho zájem.

"Vlastně, chystal jsem se-"

"Sedněte si."

Harry se ušklíbl, poslechl příkaz a nemotorně se posadil. Přitáhl si šálek čaje a říkal si, jestli ztratí trpělivost dřív než Riddle ztratí zájem. Poslouchat jeho příkazy by Harryho přivedlo na pokraj sebeovládání.

Upravil si brýle s tlustými obroučkami a vžil se do svojí role 'Harryho Pottera'. Odvrátí Riddlovu pozornost a znudí ho do bezvědomí. "Omlouvám se," vyhrkl a začal tím svůj úskok. Naklonil se vrškem těla nad stůl, jako by se trápil. "Za to dřív."

Riddle přestal polévat dresinkem svoje pečené brambory a zazíral na Harryho zpoza brýlí. "Za co?" optal se.

Harryho ret sebou neovladatelně zaškubal; musel si dát k puse šálek, aby to třesení schoval. Zdálo se, že jeho tiky se daly hůř kontrolovat s tím jak trávil víc času v Riddlově přítomnosti. "Choval jsem se k vám jako hroznej parchant," připustil chabě a v duchu se ošil hrůzou nad svým pokorným tónem."Musíte chápat, že beru ochranu svých přátel velmi vážně."

"Ano," potvrdil Riddle, odmlčel se a vrátil se pohledem ke svému jídlu. "To už jste zmínil ve své kanceláři, pane Pottere."

"Harry," opravil ho s nádechem nechutně vstřícné povahy. Tentokrát Riddlovi zbělely klouby na prstech z toho, jak pevně stiskl vidličku. Odvedl slušnou práci, když dokázal skrýt svůj výraz, ale Harry věděl, že ho mátl k nepříčetnosti. Riddle chtěl Harryho vidět jako hrozbu, ale Harry v něm vyvolával pochyby.

"Co prosím?" zamumlal Riddle tázavě.

"H-Harry, moje jméno," odpověděl, sehnul hlavu a urval si velký kus ze sendviče. „Všichni mi říkají Harry," vysvětloval se značným množstvím jídla v ústech. "Jestli ještě chcete mluvit o Hermy, můžete mi říkat mým křestním jménem." Nezvedal oči a šklebil se do sendviče. "Ale…" přežvykoval a zamračil se na stůl v předstíraném soustředění. "Nevím, co ještě chcete abych vám řekl. Není úplně snadné sledovat Hermioninu práci s t-"

"Máte pozoruhodné stolovací návyky, pane Pottere," přerušil ho Riddle sametovým hlasem. "Je opravdu...strhující to pozorovat."

Harry si zhluboka usrkl čaje aby spláchnul jídlo v puse. Hodil ostýchavý pohled Riddlovým směrem. Předstírat tímhle způsobem bylo jako Harryho druhá přirozenost, takže nebylo těžké vzbudit dojem nenucenosti. Koneckonců, jeho víkendy byly _jeho_, to mohl být svým skutečným já. Ale všechny ostatní dny v týdnu byl nucen brát na sebe podobu 'starého Harryho'. Ovšem, nesměl to přehnat, jinak ho Riddle bude podezřívat.

"Promiňte, pane," omluvil se.

"Jistě." Riddle na něj upřeně zíral a v očích se mu začila ukrutná nedůvěra.

Harry si toho nevšímal a díval se dolů na svůj oběd. Bylo to divné, že nebyl schopný Riddla cítit tak jako kohokoli jiného, s kým se setkal. Ten muž byl jako čirá prázdnota, což Harryho zneklidňovalo, a přitom se mu tím i ulevilo. Někdy emoce ostatních narostly do téměř nesnesitelné míry. S Riddlem se Harry cítil jako by se ponořil do klidného ticha, které tolik potřeboval, aby si jeho znavené smysly mohly odpočinout.

Přesto, stále si byl vědom, že ho ten chlap podezřívá. Harryho to nepřekvapovalo. Riddle byl tak odhodlaný mít Harryho jako jejich podezřelého, že všechno co do toho konceptu nezapadá bude brát jako podvod nebo lži. Ministr si myslí, že se snaží jen vířit vodu. A zatímco se o to Harry vskutku snažil, byl odhodlaný Riddla přinutit aby uvěřil, že tohle je Harryho skutečné já. Přátelé se za něj zaručí, Sirius se za něj zaručí a dokonce i jeho bývalí spolužáci by si vzpomněli, že Harry byl trochu nešikovný a bezstarostný.

"Na každý pád," prohlásil Riddle a položil vidličku. "Nechtěl jsem se s vámi setkat proto, abych probíral slečnu Grangerovou."

"Ne?" optal se Harry a přeskočil očima nahoru, aby poskytl Riddlovi pohled plný úcty.

"Ne." zavrtěl hlavou. "Přišel jsem, abych mluvil o vás."

Harry nehnul brvou. "Jistě," zazubil se v odpověď. "Ale neshledáte mě nějak zvlášť zajímavým."

Hnědé oči si Harryho změřily a na Riddlových aristokratických ústech se objevil úsměšek. "Zcela naopak," zapředl. "Shledávám vás velice zajímavým."

To nebylo možné. Harry přestal svírat sendvič; jeho ztuhlé prsty ne něm vyryly důlky. Před oběděm s Riddlem mluvil dohromady tak pět minut, jestli vůbec. Neexistoval způsob, jakým by někdo, dokonce i génius, mohl skrz Harryho vidět. Pravda, sice na pár vteřin uklouzl, když byli v kanceláři, ale zdůvodnil to rozumnou omluvou, totiž že se snažil chránit Hermionu. Každý by to pochopil.

Takže jestli je Riddle tak bystrý, tak inteligentní, že dokázal Harryho prohlédnout...tak co je vůbec Riddle zač?

Zelené oči Riddla hodnotily, a konečně si Harry uvědomil, že Riddle nebyl normální politik. Ano, ten muž věděl, jak pracovat s lidmi, jak tahat za provázky, ale _bylo_ na něm něco víc. A ať už je to cokoli, Harry věděl, že to musí být nebezpečné.

Kdyby mohl nějak ucítit, ochutnat Riddla a jeho emoce, nenarazil by na další kořist? Nenašel by Harry místo malicherných politických manipulací a podvodů důkaz něčeho mnohem horšího?

Zatím měl osm obětí a devět cílů. Ale byl si jistý svými schopnostmi úspěšného lovce a zachránce. Harry si říkal, jestli by se měl pouštět do tak riskantního lovu a snažit se ulovit ministra. Byla by to výzva, ale pokud by byly nějaké usvědčující důkazy, že Riddle schovává za tím vyměklým převlekem něco mnohem nebezpečnějšího, do toho úkolu by se pustil.

Zábavné. Oba se lovili navzájem, snažili se navzájem vyhmátnout neviditelné meze a hranice toho druhého.

Dokázal by mu Harry nastavovat fasádu, když by se ho současně snažil ulovit?

Odpověď my vytanula nya mysli rychle; připomněla mu význam logického myšlení a důvod, proč Custos existoval. _Ne_. Tam venku bylo dost nevinných, kteří potřebovali pomoct. I když ho to pokoušelo, ministra Riddla musí nechat být.

"Jen se ptejte," vyzval ho Harry a položil sendvič.

"Sirius Black nazančoval, že jste byl docela dobrý ve famfrpálu, ale nechal jste toho kvůli zranění." Riddle odložil jídlo, aby se mohl posunout blíž k Harrymu. "Všiml jsem si, že se šouráte a chodíte nerovnoměrně, jako by jste měl problémy s nohou. Na hvězdného sportovce nemáte zrovna ztepilou postavu. Soudím, že jste si zranil nohu, jenže k létání nepotřebujete používat nohy, pane Pottere."

Harry zvedl obočí zpoza brýlí. "Tvrdíte, že to úmyslně finguji, pane ministře?" Pro dobrý dojem se zazubil. "Dobře hádáte ohledně zranění nohy, ale to moje páteř to schytala. Je pro mě těžké sedět delší dobu, zvlášť na koštěti. Ty obtíže se odrazily na mojí chůzi, řekl bych."

_Opovaž se chtít zjistit skutečný důvod, proč jsem přestal hrát famfrpál._

Hnědé oči se rozšířily a Riddle si podepřel bradu sevřenou dlaní. "Ovšemže nenaznačuji že to fingujete, pane Pottere. Jsem jenom zvědavý. Koneckonců, z jakého důvodu by měl chtít člověk vystupovat jako někdo, kým není?"

Harry stiskl rty. Hluk z jídelny naprosto vymizel z jeho smyslů; soustředil se jen na čaroděje před sebou. Riddle chtěl svou otázkou Harryho zkoušet, jen ho jemně a nenápadně popíchnout. Místo toho to v Harrym vyvolalo upřímný, hluboký smutek. "Velmi dobrá otázka, pane ministře. Kromě předstírání zranění je tu ovšem nespočet mužů a žen, kteří vystupují jako někdo, kým nejsou."

Jeho oči zabloudily na stranu, přímo ke stolu po jeho pravici. Během doby, kdy čekal na Siriuse si všiml jednoho páru, který měl mezi sebou neviditelnou zeď. Muž a žena seděli spolu a kroužky na jejich prstech značily, že byli manželé. Ale pokaždé, když se na muže žena usmála nebo láskyplně položila ruku na jeho paži, celá jeho bytost přímo _páchla_ pocitem viny. Pravděpodobně ji podváděl, ale pokračoval v té šarádě, protože se bál ztratit ženu, kterou k sobě stále tak pošetile poutal.

Každý měl svůj převlek; cítil rozporuplné pocity, které to dosvědčovaly. Schopnost cítit emoce ostatních měl Harry už od narození, ale od toho incidentu se ta dovednost ještě vystupňovala. Místo toho aby byl pocity ostatních naprosto pohlcen, naučil se, jak může tu intenzitu snížit. Teď jen příležitostně pociťoval návaly a příchuť v puse, podle čehož se naučil rozlišovat mezi různými emocemi.

Nemluvě o tom, že byl stejně tak schopen pocity druhých ovládat. Byl to vzácný dar. Obzvlášť ho těšilo, když přinutil oběti, aby cítily to co cítily jejich vlastní oběti jejich přičiněním. Taková sladká a půvabná spravedlnost.

Harry otočil oči zpátky k Riddlovi a líně si opřel ruku o tvář. "Vy byste to měl vědět líp než kdo jiný, pane. Jste přece politik, ne? Jste obklopen muži a ženami, kteří na sebe berou převlek – včetně vás."

Riddle zamrkal a zdrženlivě se usmál. "Promiňte, to byla hloupá otázka. Zcela určitě jsou vaše domněnky správné, obzvlášť o politicích, obávám se." Tiše se uchichtl, ale hned se zatvářil rozvážně. "Takový vhled, pane Pottere."

Teď byl na řadě Harry, aby kouzelníka počastoval vyhýbavým úsměvem. Pokrčil rameny a rozhodil provinile ruce. "Moji přátelé tvrdí, že jsem upřímný a otevřený. Nejsem do politiky zrovna nadšený; nic ve zlém, pane."

Ministr se opět zasmál a sklonil hlavu. Vypadalo to, jak by mu přes tvář přešly stíny; jako by jí dodaly zlověstného světla. "Abychom se vrátili k našemu tématu," zašeptal Riddle s naprosto prázdným a nečitelným výrazem. Rozhodně to bylo rozdíl od jeho image ministra. "Vaše rozhodnutí přestat s famfrpálem zapříčinilo zranění. Jak dlouho jste hrál, předtím než jste se zranil?"

"Pár měsíců, naneštěstí," odpověděl Harry a pokrčil rameny. Zahloubal se Riddlovým směrem a obdržel odpověď, při které mu do útrob padla nechutná, chladná tíha.

"Váš kmotr tvrrdil, že jste začal hrát rovnou co jste vyšel z Bradavic, takže myslím že vám bylo kolem osmnácti, když jste odstoupil z týmu," přemýšlel Riddle nahlas, zvedl vidličku a zapíchl ji vítězně do zeleniny. "Jsou to dva roky." Opakoval. "Pokud mě paměť neklame, James a Lily Potterovi zemřeli před dvěma roky." Mluvil, jako by zmiňoval nějaký rozmar počasí, který se přihodil před pár dny. Koutkem oka Harryho sledoval jako namyšlený had.

Harry si pogratuloval, že dokázal udržet lhostejný výraz. Jeho nitro však křičelo vztekem a utrpením. "Jo," odpověděl s perfektní vyvážeností lítosti a smutku. "Myslím, že by se dalo říct, že byli jedním z důvodů, kvůli kterým jsem přestal." _Takže jsi to svým způsobem uhodl, řekl bych. Ale rozhodně ne celý dosah. _Musel Riddlovi poskytnout nějaké argumenty, i když to třebas byl podřadný tah. "Po jejich smrti jsem se na hru už moc nesoustředil. V té době jsem přišel k mému zranění. Bylo to léčitelné, samozřejmě, ale já to použil jako výmluvu, abych už nemusel hrát."

Pod stolem sebou jeho prsty neovladatelně trhaly a vyklepávaly na jeho stehně nepravidelný rytmus. Sklopil zrak v obrazu dokonalé melancholie a zpozoroval, že Riddla přechází úšklebek a začíná vypadat strnule. Oklamal toho chlapa, věděl to. Koneckonců, Riddle byl taky jen účastník hry na šarádu. Podle toho, jak byl Riddle arogantní Harry usoudil, že odmítá uvěřit že by mohl být v převlecích někdo lepší než on sám.

Harry by mohl jeho směrem vyslat vlny přesvědčivosti, ale nebude to riskovat. Jestli nemohl Riddla cítit, nemohl si být jistý, že by na něj měla Harryho emocionální manipulace vliv, nebo jestli nějak nedokáže zaznamenat, že se o to Harry pokouší.

"Nikdy jsem se doopravdy nemohl s famfrpálem rozloučit, i když mi tolik připomínal mého otce. Tak jsem se rozhodl, že se budu ucházet o místo na odboru kouzelných her a sportů. Někdy-"

"Slečna Grangerová zmínila, že jste byl nadaný v Obraně proti černé magii," přerušil ho Riddle. Chytal se stébla, jak se snažil zjistit cokoli, díky čemu by mohl věřit, že Harry je Custos. "Proč jste nenastoupil na oddělení bystrozorů? Jako váš otec?"

Bylo těžké se udržet, aby se nerozesmál. Dokázal toho muže zmást, měl ho přesně tam kam ho chtěl dostat. To bylo hodně uspokojující...táhnout Riddla na provázku a obklíčit ho pochybami. Bylo zjevné, že bystrozorové si myslí že Custos má silné postavení, že je arogantní a chová se jako pán světa. A zatímco se Harry domníval, že má pár vlastností, které s tím konceptem souhlasí, taky věděl, že se to _čekalo_. Nebyl tak blbý, aby se producíroval chodbami ministerstva a vystavoval na odiv osobnost, která pasuje na profil jejich masového vraha.

Hodilo se mu, že vždycky byl takový, byl taková bezstarostná a hodná osoba. Po zavraždění jeho rodičů se však změnil k horšímu; procitl do skutečného zla světa a ztratil svoji naivitu. Ale svoje přátele a svého kmotra se snažil upokojit zdáním, že věci se nezměnily, že se pomalu dostává přes to, co se stalo.

Řekl by, že svým způsobem měl svoje kamarády a rodinu opravdu rád. Jinak by se nenamáhal udržovat tu šarádu. Nechtěl jim ublížit; nechtěl je ztratit.

"Moje zranění, samozřejmě," odpověděl Harry pomalu. "S mým držením těla bych tam venku moc dobrého bystrozora neudělal."

"Řekl jste, že to bylo léčitelné," naléhal Riddle rozohněně, naklonil se vpřed a konečně ukázal zuby.

"Och ano, to _bylo_," ujistil ho Harry nevzrušeně, což byl přesný opak Riddlovy nynější nálady. "Ale nestihl jsem si to nechat ošetřit včas. Poškodilo to postavení mojí páteře natrvalo. Jistě by mi mohli provést složitou operací a zrovna tak vyčerpávající terapii, ale na to já nemám čas."

Nikdo nemusel vědět, že se nechal ošetřit před pár měsíci. Ta bolest po zákroku byla nesnesitelná, ale přenesl se přes to a dál předstíral, že mírně kulhá. Masový vrah, který spoléhá na tělesnou sílu by těžko měl poraněnou páteř. Riddle se klidně může podívat do jeho zdravotních spisů a nenajde žádný záznam, že jeho zranění bylo ošetřené. To byla výhoda doktorů, kteří neměli licenci. Provedou operaci i za podezřelých okolností – to všechno za větší obnos zlata.

Ovšem, kdyby se Riddle rozhodl podívat do jeho zdravotních záznamů, _našel by _dlouhý seznam rozsáhlých zranění, které nezpůsobil famfrpál. Pár týdnů před zraněním páteře se přihodil ten incident s jeho rodiči. Po přijatelně dlouhém období truchlení přesvědčil Sirius Harryho, aby zase létal – to aby se dal dohromady. Harry byl na koštěti snad jen pět minut a potom spadl do hlubin pod sebou.

Riddle se najednou postavil. V obličeji byl přepadlý a klouby na prstech měl zkroucené. Nesporně se však usmíval tak, že Harryho zamrazilo skoro do bezvědomí. "Děkuji, že jste mi při obědě poskytoval společnost, pane Pottere. Doufám, že si užijete zbytek dne."

Ani nepočkal na Harryho odpověď. S dramatickým otočením na podpatku ministr opustil jídelnu a přátelsky přikyvoval těm, kdo mu mávali na pozdrav.

Harry nalehl na stůl, nezvedal pohled a slabě se usmíval. Riddlova arogance byla jeho zkázou. Nikdo nemohl Riddla přechytračit, nikdo nebyl lepší než on, nikdo jím nemohl manipulovat.

Ale Harry mohl.

Nemohl ovšem obelhat sám sebe. Teď když je středem pozornosti, musí si dávat mimořádný pozor, alespoň na čas. Riddle stále může být odhodlaný dokázat že jeho předpoklady jsou správné a identifikovat Harryho jako Custose. Jestli je to ten případ, musí Harry zůstat bez poskvrnky. Ale odmítal přestat se svým lovem.

Také potřeboval najít někoho, na koho může hodit Riddlova podezření. Určitě tam někde byli lepší kouzelníci, kteří neměli poškozenou páteř, měli domněle mocné postavení, snad nějaký právník se spojením s Hermionou...někdo kdo byl směšně uhlazený a arogantní. Někdo, kdo mohl v očích bystrozorů být Custosem.

A znal přesně takového kouzelníka, s kterým by si Riddle mohl teď pohrát.

Cormac McLaggen.


	3. Kapitola 3

**Kapitola tři**

„_S McLaggenem?"_

Harry úmyslně zmlkl v půlce věty; chtěl dát zrzkovi, který seděl proti němu, možnost, aby se při zmínce Cormakova jména pěkně podusil. Momentálně byli v Harryho bytě a seděli ve výklenku, který jim posloužil jako provizorní bar. Nebylo nezvyklé vidět Rona ve svém bytě, bylo však nezvyklé vidět tady _jenom_ Rona. Hermiona měla plné ruce práce s novým případem a Ginny se rozhodla dát svému bratrovi a Harrymu prostor pro „chlapskou chvilku", jak tomu ráda říkala.

Tenhle večer s Ronem nebyl plánovaný. Koneckonců byl čtvrtek, a zrzek neměl zrovna ve zvyku zpít se do němoty večer před pracovním dnem. Ron se dneska nahlásil nemocným a rozhodl se večer stavit u Harryho. Když vzal Harry v úvahu jeho přehnané žvanění a pití, usoudil, že už se Ron cítí líp. Uvažoval, jestli ten chlapec zítra zase zavolá do práce, že je mu špatně, akorát že tentokrát bude opravdu mít pádný důvod zůstat v posteli.

Harry dnes váhal, jestli má u sebe Rona nechat. I když měl zrzka upřímně rád, nebyl zrovna nadšený z toho, trávit s někým každý večer v týdnu. Převlek, ve kterém se přes den producíroval, ho vždy k večeru zatěžoval čímdál víc. Na jakákoli možná setkání si většinou vyhrazoval páteční večery a soboty; zbytek času měl volnost dlít v žalostné společnosti sebe sama.

Nicméně, Ronova dnešní nepřítomnost na ministerstvu byla pro Harryho rozhodujícím faktorem. Jak by mohl odmítnout Ronovo samo-pozvání, když měl příležitost zasít zrnko do hlavy Ronovi i Riddlovi najednou?

Poněvadž Ron dnes nebyl na ministerstvu, Riddle s ním nemohl promluvit. Nebo ho vyslechnout, záleží jak se na to kdo díval. Byla tu velká pravděpodobnost, že Riddle vyhledá Rona zítra. Do té doby Harry svého kamaráda na výslech nepřímo připraví; naaranžuje, co zrzek Riddlovi předá.

Bohužel bylo možné, že Ron už pokročil s alkoholem natolik, že si nebude pamatovat, čím ho Harry krmí. Ačkoli...i kdyby Ron utopil celou flašku ohnivé whisky, konverzaci o Cormakovi McLaggenovi a Hermioně Grangerové si bude pamatovat určitě.

Harry nenuceně pokrčil rameny. „Jo, nemohla přijít na oběd, protože měla schůzku s McLaggenem. Stejně-"

„Ten _slizák_," přerušil ho Ron vrčivě. Dlouhé vlasy mu padaly do kyselého obličeje, jak se mračil na místo někde nad Harryho hlavou. „Byla na obědě s ním? Kristepane, jak může mít chuť k jídlu, když má na očích toho týpka? Je to slizkej hajzl; to teda je."

Harry poklepával prsty na svoji sklenku a s klidem dovoloval čaroději před sebou, aby pokračoval ve své tirádě. Hermiona by zuřila, kdyby zjistila že Harry tuhle infomaci Ronovi prozradil. Ale i kdyby ji s tím Ron konfrontoval, Harry měl po ruce výmluvu – že moc vypil a že mu to rozvázalo jazyk. Ron už měl mysl příliš zakalenou, aby si uvědomil, že se Harry svojí whisky ani nedotkl.

„Jak jsem říkal," začal Harry znova, tentokrát jistý, že si Ron bude zítra ráno zmínku o McLaggenovi pamatovat. „Riddle mě začal při obědě vyslýchat a ptal se mě na Hermioninu práci." Ron si posměšně odfrkl a zavrtěl hlavou. „Jako bys něčemu z těch nesmyslů rozuměl..."

„Přesně," souhlasil Harry a zazubil se na něj. „Úplně jsem mu zapomněl říct o McLaggenovi. Víš co, McLaggen se kolem Hermiony motá pořád. Je jasný, že kdyby s někým mluvila o svých případech, právě on by většině z toho rozuměl."

Zrzek přikývl a na chvíli ztichnul, jak se snažil pochopit, co slyšel. „Co myslíš, že vyšetřujou? Řekl bys, že se to týká Custose? No, to je jedno, čeho se to týká, vím, že ten velkej hajzl s tím má něco společnýho. Ti dva jsou pořád spolu, jen nevím, proč spolu ještě nechoděj..." Ron žalostně zmlkl.

Harry stiskl rty, aby se ovládl a nezačal se mračit. Ronovi se Hermiona líbila od pátého ročníku. A Hermioně se Ron začal líbit od...no, to sice nemohl říct přesně, ale začal. Harry si toho všiml sám, když se jejich city vůči sobě začaly měnit; nemuseli se mu s tím svěřovat. Jenže ani jeden z nich nenašel odvahu se tomu druhému vyznat. Bylo to strašně ubohé, a proto se Harry neobtěžoval nějak se do toho míchat.

Možná, že jednoho dne svoje trápení ukončí tím že zmanipuluje Ronovy pocity a dodá mu dost odvahy, aby Hermionu oslovil. Rozhodně by pak měl víc času pro sebe.

„Nechci jít zítra do práce," postěžoval si Ron najednou, nahnul sklenici a vyzunkl zbytek whisky jedním lokem. „Nevím, proč nemůžeš vstoupit k bystrozorům se mnou, Harry. Ten trénink je tak otravnej. Bylo by fajn mít tam kámoše.."

„Pokračuj v tom vynechávání a budeš s tréninkem hotový dřív než si myslíš," odpověděl Harry suše. Teď nebyla vhodná doba, aby Rona uklidňoval nebo mu dával nějaké rady. Věděl, že zrzek nemá skutečný zájem stát se bystrozorem. Mohl _cítit_, jak opravdovou hrůzu má Ron z vyhlídky, že musí zase do práce. Ten chlapec dělal to, co si myslel, že se od něj očekává, něco, co by ho odlišilo od jeho bratrů.

_Rone, život je příliš krátký na to, abys žil nejen podle svých očekávání, ale ještě podle očekávání ostatních._

V podobných chvílích Harry poznával, jak moc se vzdálil normálnosti. Co by dal za to, kdyby si mohl sednout, dát si pohov a žehrat na práci. Místo toho měl provinilý pocit, že si tady sedí s netknutou whisky a lidi _tam_ venku potřebovali pomoc, jeho pomoc. Mohli křičet, a nikdo jejich zoufalství neucítí.

Harry zmatkovitě poklepal prsty po stole a nevědomky tím upoutal Ronovu pozornost.

„Jak šlo tvoje sezení?" Najednou jako by Ron nepozřel ani kapku alkoholu. Jeho obličej zvážněl a pokukoval po Harrym zakalenýma očima. „Bylo to dneska, ne? Nemáš to dvakrát do měsíce?"

„Nejsi jediný, kdo má dovoleno vynechávat, Rone," utrhl se na něj Harry a stoupl si. Temná emoce mu rozpálila břicho – byl to podobný pocit, jako by vypil pár doušků whisky.

Třesoucími prsty schválně převrhl svou sklenku; nesnášel tu jantarovou tekutinu víc než kdy předtím, protože ho nedokázala utišit, nedokázala mu poskytnout okamžik klidu. Věděl, že jakmile začne pít, úplně ztratí kontrolu, a když nemá kontrolu, vzpomínky se vrací s šokující ostrostí.

„_Ach bože! Harry! Prosím! Prosím ne! Ne moje dítě!"_

Harry pevně zavřel oči a krk se mu svíral, jak se snažil zarazit zbědovaný vzlyk, který se mu prodíral hrdlem. Matčin ochraptělý, srdcervoucí křik mu drnčel v mysli a v uších. Bylo to, jako by tam zase stála a úpěnlivě prosila o chvíli úlevy a slitování. Její pocity ho dusily. Šílel z úzkosti těch několika dní plných muk. Zdálo se, že pocity Lily a Jamese ho pronásledovaly víc než jejich duchové a vracely ho zpátky do těch dnů účinněji než prostá vzpomínka.

Harry se otočil od stolu, nejistě se postavil k umyvadlu a otočil kohoutkem. Ron věděl, že má mlčet, aby dal Harrymu příležitost se sebrat.

Harry neudělal nic, aby přerušil ticho. Nesnášel se za to, že dovolí vzpomínkám, aby ho ovládaly a ovlivňovaly jeho jednání. Vzmohl se přece na něco lepšího než tohle. Už to byly dva roky, a přesto byl pořád na ty události přecitlivělý. Už takhle byl v hajzlu; proč ho ty vzpomínky pořád musejí pronásledovat s takovou precizností?

„Promiň," vybreptl Ron tiše. „Neměl jsem se ptát."

Harry zíral z okna a držel svoje ruce pod proudem vody. Odraz, který na něj koukal z okna, byl ponurý a šedý; odrážel pravý vnitřní stav jeho zlomené duše.

Upravil svůj výraz na ostýchavou provinilost a pohlédl na Rona. „Ne, to je v pořádku, Rone. Cítím se trochu hloupě, že vynechávám sezení. Taky jsem na tom byl líp." Vyslal k zrzkovi nedbalý pokus o úsměv. „Řekl bych, že někdy je to prostě těžší."

Ron pokrčil rameny a ťukal prsty na vršek sklenice, jak se pokoušel zklidnit svůj neklid. „Nemusíš mě přesvědčovat, Harry. Jestli tam nechceš chodit, neměl bys."

Správně, to Sirius a Hermiona. To oni dva přesvědčili Harryho, aby začal chodit k psychologovi. I když _přesvědčování_ byl dost mírný výraz pro to, co vykonali.

Nepotřeboval psychologa. Byla to jen další přetvářka, další role, kterou se musel naučit a hrát ji. Měl svoji vlastní terapii, spočívající v lovení a zabíjení těch, kteří zničili životy nevinných. Každé zabití ho vykoupalo v záplavě klidu. Působilo to na něj neobyčejně ozdravně a Harry pochyboval, že toho bude někdy litovat. Nejen, že z toho zabíjení měl užitek on sám, ale taky pomáhal bezmocným dětem, mužům nebo ženám.

Proč sedět stranou a nechat právní systém ztrácet čas tím, že pachatel bude _možná_ zavřen? Proč čekat, když se Harry o tu špínu mohl v příhodný čas postarat?

„Je mi líp, bude mi líp," zopakoval Harry otupěle.

„Harry, nikdy jsem-"

Než mohl Ron domluvit, v krbu vzplály zelené plameny a dvě postavy ladně vkročily do jeho obýváku. Věnoval dvěma ženám krátký pohled, načež se otočil a zabýval se mytím rukou. Jeho pohyby byly puntičkářské; drhnul si každý centimetr od zápěstí dolů. Zvlášť se soustředil na oblast mezi prsty. Drbal si kůži tak, až ji odřel, ty pohyby nicméně uklidňovaly jeho napjaté nervy.

„Hej vy dva," pozdravila Ginny s Hermionou v patách. „přišla jsem pro tebe, Rone, abych tě dopravila domů. Merlin ví, že by ses ještě rozlomil, kdyby ses chtěl přemístit...nebo bys přistál v Malfoyově sídle, kdybys chtěl použít letax." Její sebejistý výraz povadl, když zpozorovala rozlitou whisky. Spatřila Harryho, drhnoucího se u dřezu a znatelně se schoulila. Hermiona za ní tiše povzdechla.

Někde v koutku mysli vnímal, že Ginny pomohla Ronovi na nohy a zmizeli z kuchyně. Pak někdo zastavil vodu, Harry se probral ze své mlhy klidu a uviděl, že je sám s Hermionou.

„Co tě vytočilo tentokrát, Harry?" zeptala se, vzala jeho karmínové rudé ruce do svých a zlehka je otírala ručníkem.

Jeho mysl se zaostřila. Vytrhl se jí z rukou; už zase ho přemáhal odpor k sobě samému. Takováto selhání byla extrémně vzácná, ale občas se to stávalo, když se cítil obzvlášť prázdně a bezmocně. Věci jako _tohle_ na sobě právě nesnášel.

„To, co obvykle," odvětil kousavě, přešel kolem ní a čistil stůl ručníkem. Probublávala v něm hanba. Kdyby ho teď tak viděl Riddle. Ministr by se smál a prohlásil by Harryho za snadný a nehodný cíl.

„Jsi čaroděj," kárala ho Hermiona a sledovala, jak utírá stůl. Mávla hůlkou a nepořádek byl vmžiku pryč. Její oči jako by měly trochu vytřeštěný výraz a tón jejího hlasu byl trochu příliš vysoký. „Zapomněls, Harry? Lidi začnou mít podezření..."

Harry poslouchal, jak se ohniště v obýváku vznítilo a vypravilo Rona a Ginny z jeho bytu. „Lidi začnou mít podezření na co, Hermiono?" zašeptal a ostře k ní obrátil oči. Ze všech vztahů s ostatními se nejvíc změnil jeho vztah s Hermionou. Byla chytrá a znala ho líp než jiní. Svým způsobem mu přišlo, že ji uráží, když hrál svou šarádu v její přítomnosti.

Její výraz se zmírnil, když zaregistrovala, jak chladně se Harry tváří. Vzduch se rozčeřil záchvěvem strachu, ale pak se znovu ustálil do tvrdohlavého vzdoru. „Že jsi Custos, sériový vrah, který zřejmě zapomíná, že je čaroděj a provádí svoje vraždy mudlovským způsobem." Založila ruce na hrudi a kriticky si ho měřila. „Musíš s tím přestat, Harry. Prosím. Nemůžeš v tom pokračovat. Už se dostávají blízko."

To bylo poprvé, co měla Hermiona odvahu pojmenovat problém, který mězi nimi visel jako závaží. Harry nebyl stupidní; okamžitě věděl, kdy si Hermiona dala dva a dva dohromady. Akorát nevěřil, že se s tím někdy smíří nebo to přizná nahlas před ním.

Očekával, že se bude cítit zahanbeně, pokud ho někdo z jeho nejbližších přátel bude s tím vražděnín konfrontovat. Představoval si, že bude nehybně stát, zatímco oni budou vyjadřovat svoje zklamání, že bude mít svěšená ramena a hlavu skloněnou ponížením. Jenže – a to bylo dost děsivé – teď necitíl nic, než chladnou lhostejnost a krapet pudu sebezáchovy.

Ten druhý pocit ho zaskočil. Harry si nepřál nic jiného, než aby byli jeho přátelé v bezpečí a šťastní, ale taky _potřeboval_, aby nevěděli. Kdyby Hermiona ohrožovala jeho svobodu, jeho terapii, stavělo by to před Harryho těžké dilema.

Naštěstí znal Hermionu dost dobře aby věděl, že udat ho nepůjde. Alespoň ne teď.

„Víš, že to není možné," odpověděl klidně, dal na ohnivou whisky zátku a otřel se kolem její nehybné postavy. „Víš, že nepřestanu."

„Jsi tak jiný," vyhrkla Hermiona po chvíli ticha. Otočila se a sledovala Harryho, přehrabujícího se ve skříňce jako by nic. „Pod tím vším jsi jako úplně jiná osoba, někdo, koho nemůžu znát nebo mu rozumět. Jak nás můžeš takhle podvádět? Jak nás můžeš nutit, abychom věřili, že jsi pořád ta stejná osoba, když to tak není? Využíváš nás snad-"

„Dělám to, protože vás mám _rád_. Vás všechny." Harry prudce otočil hlavu a sledoval její zranitelnou postavu. „Myslíš si, že Ron nebo Sirius by ocenili tohle moje nové já? Že mě něco, co oni nemůžou nikdy pochopit, přeměnilo do téhle nové osoby? Tím že jim dám falešný pocit bezpečí, je nechávám ve slastné nevědomosti. Nepotřebují poznat co cítím, co dělám."

Její řasy se zachvěly, jak pohlédla na zem a obočí se jí stáhlo smutkem. „_Zabíjíš_ lidi, Harry! Jak si můžeš myslet, že je to přijatelné, i po tom, čím sis prošel? Potřebuješ pomoc; nemůžeš tohle tajemství dál schovávat."

Harry se náhle cynicky usmál a klidně se od ní odvrátil. Na to, jak byla Hermiona chytrá, v tomhle chápala dost hloupě. „Myslíš, že zabíjím _lidi_, Hermiono?" zeptal se lehkým, uvolněným tónem a zavřel dveře od skříňky s alkoholem. Pokročil od přepážky a pomalu k ní přistoupil. Všiml si jejích defenzivně založených rukou. „Já zabíjím _zrůdy_, ne lidi," poučil ji ostře.

Slzy vězely v jejích hnědých očích. Udržela na tváři stený výraz, když se k ní přiblížil. Očekával, že uteče, že couvne, ale ona zůstala stát vzpřímeně. Jen chuť jejího neklidu prozrazoval její skutečné pocity.

„Ano, jsou to špatní lidé, když udělali něco takového, krutí lidé," souhlasila. „Ale je zabíjení opravdu řešení, Harry? Když takový čin spácháš, v čem jsi lepší než oni?"

Harrymu trvalo dlouho, než si poskládal, na co se právě zeptala. V čem byl lepší? Opravdu se na to zeptala? Zabíjení...zabíjení...byl akt _milosrdenství_ v porovnání s tím, co si skutečně zasloužili. „Chapeš jaké to je, být empatik? Nejenže cítím a chutnám ty špinavé, slizké duše přímo těch individuí, ale že prožívám, co cítily jejich oběti?" Jeho neutrální tón poklesl do nebezpečného šepotu. „Jasně, ty sis přečetla o tom, co se stalo, a dokonce máš možnost vidět oběti, jak o tom vypovídají, můžeš vidět jejich slzy a smutek."

Teď stál přímo u ní a jejich těla byla jen na vlas od sebe. Jeho postoj byl sebejistý a vzpřímený, aby poskytl Hermioně dobrý pohled na své pravé já. Hermiona s vykulenýma očima přestala mrkat a vstřebávala všechno, co jí říkal. Chtěla znát tu osobu pod povrchem a Harry neměl výčitky jí tu osobu ukázat. Nestyděl se. Nikdy se nebude stydět.

„Ale nikdy jsi necítila, co cítili oni," pokračoval Harry krutě. „Zřídka můžu zažít jejich pocity, protože byli většinou mrtví dřív, než jsem je mohl zachránit. Ale jistě jsi slyšela o Albertu Kinleym a dvou holčičkách, které _údajně_ znásilnil. Byly naživu, když s nimi skončil, a já se s nimi po tom útoku setkal."

„Harry..." řekla varovně Hermiona; neměla tušení, kam jejich diskuze směřuje.

Bez skrupulí poslal jejím směrem vlnu za vlnou – vlny zoufalství a utrpení. Nebylo těžké si vybavit, co ty děti zažily, jak zlomené po tom znásilnění byly. Na každý pocit si vzpomínal velmi živě: beznaděj, zděšení, bolest, zmatek...porážka.

Hermioně vypověděly nohy a sesula se na zem. Rrukama si neohrabaně chránila hlavu, aby se nepraštila o podlahu. Její tvář byla zkroucená hrůzou a zděšením jak vstřebávala emoce, které k ní Harry vysílal. Oči měla vytřeštěné, jako by se snažila rozpoznat útočníka, který jí působí takovou bolest. Ale žádný útočník tam nebyl a ona začala hystericky vzlykat.

Zelené oči ji okouzleně, trochu škodolibě pozorovaly. Kdyby jim všem mohl ukázat tohle všechno, pak už by nikdy o jeho motivech nepochybovali, nikdy by ho neviděli jako nepřítele. Člověk nikdy nechápe bolest druhého, dokud ji nezažije na vlastní kůži.

Harry zdráhavě přestal Hermionu napájet těmi pocity a sledoval, jak se zalyká u jeho nohou. „Představ si to..." šeptal lehce. „Jestli se takhle cítily _po_ tom útoku, co jen musely cítit během toho znásilnění. Ty dívky už _nikdy_ nebudou takové jako dřív. A ta zrůda se klidně dostala na svobodu. Ale podle tebe si smrt nezasloužil."

Hermiona si přitiskla dlaně na obličej a nepřestávala plakat. Myslel si, že její zármutek trvá coby následek těch syrových emocí, ale pomalu mu začínalo svítat, že její smutek se vztahuje k jeho osobě.

Jeho úsměšek se zachvěl a změnil se v zamračení.

„Už sis prošel příliš mnoha těžkostmi. Někdo ti musí pomoct," vzlykala Hermiona. Vyzařovaly z ní pocity zklamání, zrazení a dokonce trochu znechucení.

Harry na ni upřeně zíral, neschopný tomu uvěřit. Necítila to snad? Ty dívky budou navždy zničené kvůli zrůdě. A Hermiona litovala _jeho_?

„Potřebuješ pomoct," opakovala, popotáhla a vzhlédla k němu. Černá řasenka se jí rozmazala kolem očí a na lících vytvořila potůčky. „Co ti to udělali, Harry?"

Hlasitý výkřik ho bodl do uší a ozvěna posledních okamžiků Lily Potterové kolem něj zaburácela. Zařval stejně hlasitě jako jeho matka a vylekal Hermionu na podlaze. „Ne!" zavrčel. Pokročil dopředu a zuřivě po ní chňapl, ona ale uhnula dřív než na ni stačil dosáhnout. „Vypadni!" vykřikl za její couvající postavou; byl vzteky bez sebe z jejího nedostatku empatie a porozumění pro ty děti.

Vrhla po něm poslední pohled a opustila byt. Dveře se zavřely se zvučným bouchnutím a Harry hned zamknul letaxovou síť, pak se uchýlil do své ložnice. Myšlenky měl zpřeházené a cítil nepřekonatelnou chuť lovit. Ale odsunul to pokušení stranou – věděl, že by se akorát dopustil lajdáckých chyb a to za to nestálo, když strávil měsíce zametáním stop.

Vešel do ložnice. Byla jako jeho kancelář na ministerstvu – všude plakáty s famfrpálem a po straně stála neuspořádaná knihovnička s rozestavěnými rámečky. Přešel kolem neustlané postele a kusů oblečení, které strategicky rozmístil na podlaze a vstoupil do šatníku. Odstrčil oblečení, které tam viselo setříděné podle barvy a přitiskl dlaň na odkrytou cihlu na zadní stěně skříně. Zeď se zachvěla, odsunula se stranou a odhalila vchod do dalšího pokoje.

Harry rychle vstoupil dovnitř a zeď za sebou zavřel. Jakmile vkročil do své skutečné ložnice, povzdychl si úlevou a sesunul se podle zdi.

Bílá barva ho vzala do své náruče a tišila jeho rozjitřené nervy. V ložnici nebylo nic kromě bílé postele s bílými pokrývkami a bílým nočním stolkem. I podlaha byla bílá, stejně jako zdi a strop. Nic jiného se v jeho bílém nebi nenacházelo, a tak se mu to lí , skoro nic jiného.

Jeho oči přeskočily ke stolku a objektu, který stál na jeho desce. Byla to jediná barevná věc v celém pokoji.

Harry nevědomky vstal a zamířil k posteli jakoby přitahován tím předmětem. Ani na okamžik nespustil ten zdroj útěchy z očí. Vylezl na postel a položil hlavu na slonovinově bílý polštář tak, aby se díval na obrázek v rámečku z lepšího úhlu. Jeho rodiče se na něj usmívali a jejich vzezření nijak nebylo zasaženo hrůzou, která na ně čekala pár týdnů poté, co byla tato fotografie pořízena.

Hermiona si myslela, že potřebuje pomoct. I když ji postavil tváří v tvář nepopiratelným důkazům, že jeho kořist nejsou _lidé_, stále s jeho činy nesouhlasila nebo je nechápala. A to si byl tak jistý, že kdyby pocítila to co ty holčičky, sympatizovala by s ním a vážila si ho za to, co dělal.

Místo toho na něj pohlížela s lítostí, jako by byl nějaké zraněné zvířátko, které potřebuje péči a pořádné zacházení.

Krutý hlas uvnitř něho uvažoval, jestli měla pravdu - jestli opravdu potřeboval pomoc.

Harry zamrkal a tiše se uchichtl. Samozřejmě, že potřeboval pomoct. Spal v uměle osvětleném pokoji, protože se bál usínat ve tmě. Ale když přijde na zachraňování životů nevinných lidí, Harry věděl, že dělá správnou věc. Bylo dokonce pár veřejných činitelů, kteří Custosovi stranili a za jeho akce mu tleskali. Nebýt Harryho, ty stvůry by chodily po svobodě a ničily životy ostatních.

A přesto, nehledě na to, jak zuřivě s Hermionou nesouhlasil, cítil bodnutí nejistoty...měl pocit zrady. Její reakcí se cítil ponížen, přinutilo ho to přemýšlet o svojí morálce a působilo mu to trvající pochyby.

Tyhle nové emoce mu dobře nesedly. Ale hnalo ho to, aby zachraňoval ty, kteří to potřebují, a to udusilo pochyby, které v něm Hermiona podnítila. Nechápala, jaké to je, pořád kolem sebe mít muže a ženy, kterým jejich zločiny procházely jako by nic.

_Ale to není jen o zachraňování potřebných; je to o _ukojení_ tvých vlastních tužeb, ne?_

Harry vydechl a násilím tu otázku vyhnal z hlavy. Raději zíral s obdivem na svoje rodiče. Byl to těžký den, plný kolapsů a chyb.

Zítra na tom bude líp.

{**Dreams**}

Jakmile Kingsley přišel do oddělení bystrozorů, šinul se blíž k muži sedícímu v jeho kanceláři. Právě unikl davu novinářů, kteří považovali za nutné bombardovat ho otázkami, stejnými otázkami každý den. Jak blízko byli dopadení Custose? Považoval Custose za opravdového zabijáka a bude souzen jako ostatní vrazi?

To byly pitomé otázky a Kingsley měl sotva čas, aby na ně pořád dokola odpovídal. Custos dostával víc pozornosti, než si zasluhoval. Štěstí, že to byl první sériový vrah kouzelnického světa po celých desítkách let, ale Kingsley stejně myslel, že Custos si zabírá veškerý tisk pro sebe.

"Nějaké stopy?" zabručel tázavě a shlížel na Riddla kritickým jedno, že ministr Kingsleyho ujišťoval, že nemá postranní motivy ohledně jejich současného masového vraha; stejně se rozhodl na ministra a na to co objeví obzvlášť dohlížet.

Riddle zíral do prázdna a zřejmě nespěchal vzít Kingsleyho přítomnost na vědomí. Obličej staršího kouzelníka měl výraz vyčerpanosti. "Řekl bych, že Ron Weasley nás navedl novým směrem ohledně Custose."

Kingsley na tu novinku zvedl obočí. Věděl, že ten Weasleyův chlapec se neukázal na včerejším cvičení a Riddle musel jeho výslech odložit na dnešní ráno. "Oh?" vysoký čaroděj se odlepil od rámu dveří a pomalu se přiblížil ke stolu. "A co pan Weasley naznačil?"

Riddle konečně položil kus pergamenu na stůl, otočil se a posunul si své brýle s tenkými obroučkami. "Měl dosti...brilantní poznámku o tom, že Cormac McLaggen si je s Hermionou Grangerovou moc blízký."

Černý čaroděj zamručel a snažil si domyslet, proč je ministr nevrlý. "McLaggen je právník dvojí krve," začal a snažil se vydolovat z paměti údaje o zmíněném mladém muži. Najednou mu padla do žaludku tíha. "Jeho strýc, Tiberius, je významný člen Starostolce a dobrý přítel Rufuse Brouska." To nebylo dobré. Kingsley Brouska respektoval coby starého vedoucího bystrozorů.

Riddle ho pozorně sledoval, pomalu zamrkal a zvolna se usmál.

"Tohle není dobré," pokračoval Kingsley. "Tiberius, strýc toho chlapce, byl členem Starostolce ještě předtím, než se při soudu začali využívat právníci. Být z rodiny, která se věnuje právu tolik jako McLaggenova, to se určitě počítá."

Ministrovo trvající mlčení se pomalu stávalo ohlušujícím a jeho pronikavý pohled začínal Kingsleyho vyvádět z míry. "Ron Weasley může prostě na vztah Grangerové s McLaggenem žárlit." Byl to polovičatý pokus odvrátit podezření od McLaggena.

„Samozřejmě," uznal Riddle potutelně. "A právě takhle bývají chyceni opatrní vrazi, Pastorku. Že navzdory jejich dokonalosti se vždy najde někdo, kdo k nim chová zášť."

Mezi dvěma čaroději se rozhostilo ticho a navzájem se pozorovali. Kingsley se přinutil hluboce nadechnout a pak přikývl. "Máte pravdu," souhlasil, "měl bych se na to dívat z jiného úhlu." _Z úhlu, který nemá nic společného s Rufusem. _"Pokud spolu McLaggen a Grangerová chodí, i jen pokud by se mu líbila, dávalo by smysl, že chce pomstít její prohry u soudu. Také má během dne silné postavení, má styky a je docela inteligentní, když bereme v úvahu jeho nynější povolání...odpovídá vašemu profilu Custose."

Riddlův úsměv se změnil na predátorský. "Odpovídá profilu úplně _dokonale_, že?" Vysoký čaroděj vstal ze židle a přistoupil o krok ke Kingsleymu. "Zlepšujete se, bystrozore Pastorku. Jestli si dáte pozor, aby vás nezaslepovaly osobní pocity, můžete ten skrytý potenciál opravdu objevit."

Kingsley se zamračil a sledoval, jak ministr Riddle nechal papíry a zamířil ke dveřím. "Kam jdete?"

Ministr se podíval přes rameno. "Myslím, že si s tímto případem dobře poradíte, bystrozore Pastorku. Vyslechněte McLaggena a pokračujte dál sám. Příležitostně budu sledovat, jak jste pokročili, ale případ je u vás v dobrých rukou."

Snažil se, aby ho to moc nezasáhlo, ale nemohl si pomoci a cítil se ministrovou pochvalou trochu polichocený. Ministr Riddle byl muž, ke kterému se chtěli přiblížit mnozí. Lichotilo mu, že takový mocný a inteligentní muž ho viděl jako obstojného ministerského úředníka.

A přesto tak nějak pociťoval bodnutí nejistoty.

**{& Darkness}**

Tahle hra na obviňování McLaggena dlouho nevydrží.

Harry se zamračil a zíral skrz sklo na zápas Tutshillských tornád s Kudleyskými kanonýry. Vedle něj seděl Ron na kraji sedačky a podupával vzrušením. V rukou tiskl všechnohled, ale zřejmě na něj úplně zapomněl.

Harrymu pohrával na rtech laskavý úsměv, když zrzka sledoval. Vzrušení a čistá radost sálající z Rona byla příjemnou změnou. Na chvíli Harry zavřel oči, vdechoval a otevřel se Ronovým emocím. Už to bylo věky, co se naposled cítil tak _lidsky_, tak nevinně. Merline, tak mu to chybělo. Dal by cokoli za to, aby mohl cítit takové vzrušení kvůli pouhému famfrpálovému zápasu.

Adrenalin proudící skrz Rona měl na Harryho brzo neblahé účinky. Jaho mysl začínala temnět a jeho žízeň po lovu začínala být neúnosná.

Rychle se stáhl od Ronových pocitů a zaměřil pozornost zpátky ke hře, ale doopravdy ji neviděl. Uběhlo víc jak pět dnů od toho incidentu s Hermionou. Od té doby s ní nemluvil a ona byla odměřená i k Ronovi. Také to bylo pět dní, co se na bystrozorském oddělení začalo šeptat jméno _Cormac_ _McLaggen_. A bohužel už to bylo déle než týden, co špehoval svou další plánovanou kořist.

Musel teď lhát, a pomalu ho to ničilo. Podcenit Riddla nepřicházelo v úvahu. Celé dny si připadal, jako by ho někdo sledoval, testoval. A kvůli tomu nikdy neodložil svůj kostým Harryho Pottera. Nakonec bude muset nějak vyzrát na ty oči, co sledují jeho dům, nebo se zblázní.

Taky bude muset zacházet opatrně s McLaggenem. Nasadit bystrozorům brouka do hlavy bylo pro teď až dost. Proč by měl začít rozhazovat důkazy, že McLaggen byl na místě vražd? Doteď měl za sebou osm obětí a nikdy nezanechal ani stopu. Kdyby najednou nechal na scéně McLaggenův vlas, vypadalo by to extrémně podezřele. Kdepak, měl rafinovaný plán. Dokonce i Riddle bude dost na pochybách.

Riddle…ministr byl zatracená osina v zadku. Sirius Harryho informoval, že odešel od případu v den kdy bylo zmíněno McLaggenovo jméno. Buď byl zklamaný, že Custos byl tak typický jedinec jako McLaggen, _nebo_ ministr nevěřil, že McLaggen je podezřelý. Harry usoudil, že to byla ta druhá možnost, ale _proč_ tedy Riddle nepromluvil a nepřesvědčil bystrozory, že McLaggen není ten, koho hledají?

Hrál snad ten muž nějakou svou vlastní hru? Chtěl nějak dodat Harrymu falešný pocit bezpečí tím, že měl uvěřit že bystrozorové jsou na stopě McLaggenovi a on si může oddychnout? Ten muž by ho pak sledoval z ústraní a čekal, až se Harry přestane mít na pozoru a pak by udeřil.

Ne.

Takhle to nemohlo být. Kdyby to byl ten případ, a Riddle by vskutku byl tak inteligentní a zvrácený, pak by Harry měl rozhodně problém.

Navzdory své neochotě uvěřit, že Riddle by řídil svoje vlastní pátrání nezávisle na bystrozorech, měl Harry skličující pocit, že jeho domněnky jsou správné. Nicméně, Riddle bude brzo netrpělivý, až uvidí, že Harry nic nedělá. Nebo _zdánlivě_ nic nedělá. Najde způsob, jak nepozorovaně uniknout jejich sledování. A v další vraždě použije McLaggenovu stopu, malou stopu, na niž budou úřední činitelé přicházet dlouho. A tohle věděl.

"Kurvadrát!"

Harry vzhlédl právě včas, aby viděl, jak Tornáda znovu zabodovali. Vyhladil svůj výraz na pobavený soucit, když se Ron otočil a podíval se na něj. "Zdá se, že Kanonýři nemůžou chytit dech, viď Rone?"

Zrzek zrudl. "Táhni k čertu, Harry. Tentokrát to Kanonýři vyberou, jen počkej."

"Těším se na to," odpověděl Harry suše.

Ron zavrtěl hlavou a usmál se od ucha k uchu. "Nikdy si nezvyknu, že můžu jít na jakýkoli zápas se mi zachce. Máš nejlepší práci na světě, kámo. Vstupenky zdarma, bydlení a jídlo zdarma na služebních cestách, možnost promluvit si s hráčema...zboží zdarma!" rozplýval se Ron se a oči mu zářily. "Hej, myslíš že bysme s Parvati mohli dostat lístky na další zápas?"

"Parvati?" opakoval Harry, protože si nebyl jistý jestli slyšel správně. "Myslel jsem, že vy dva jste spolu nevycházeli. Co ty a Hermiona?"

Zrzek se mdle ušklíbl. "Co ty a Ginny?" Jakmile Ron ta slova vypustil z úst, okamžitě se zatvářil provinile. "Promiň, já…" chlapec nedomluvil, jen se modrýma očima podíval Harrymu přes hlavu. Jeho pusa vytvořila dokonalé „O".

"Doufám, že vás neruším, chlapci."

Harrymu se o zlomek rozšířily oči, když ten předoucí hlas zazněl v lóži, kde právě seděli. Ten _muž_! Trochu to v něm vřelo, ale pomalu se otočil a pohlédl na ministra kouzel. Hned zaregistroval ten egoistický úsměšek na jeho obličeji. Harry se mohl pyšnit vybroušenými smysly, takže i když kvůli nitrobraně nebyl schopný zaznamenat ministrovy přibližující se emoce, měl ho alespoň _slyšet_.

Ten muž byl tichý, příliš tichý.

"N-ne… nás ne, chci říct, ne, vůbec ne," breptal Ron zmateně a valil oči na Riddla, jak schází po schodech do přední části lóže.

Harry se vlažně usmál, a zavrtěl hlavou, když se hnědé oči obrátily jeho směrem. "Vůbec ne, pane." Sledoval, jak se Riddle, stojící hned u skla, otočil k hřišti.

Harry obvykle sedával v téhle lóži sám. Občas, když nemohl přijít Ron, mu dělal společnost Ludo Pytloun, starý vedoucí odboru. Harryho lóže rozhodně nebyla na stadionu nejdůležitější. Bylo tu plno jiných lóží pro vysoké ministerské představitele nebo vážené sponzory, kteří platili obrovské sumy, aby si rezervovali luxusní místo. Harry si ovšem užíval samotu, kterou mu jeho malá lóže poskytovala.

Kdyby ho někdo chtěl najít, musel by po něm opravdu pátrat.

"Nevybavuji si, že byste fandil famfrpálu, pane, zvlášť pouze na regionálních zápasech." Fanouškovská základna byla aktivnější při mezinárodních zápasech, kdykoli Anglie hostila tým z ciziny. Ani tak si Harry nemohl vzpomenout, že by někdy viděl ministra Riddla sedět v jeho prestižní lóži.

Riddle s rukama sepjatýma za zády se otočil a koukl na Harryho. "Přišel jsem abych viděl, co je pravdy na těch povídačkách o Kudleyských kanonýrech." Starší muž se hřejivě -až příliš hřejivě- usmál na Rona. "Když jsem minulý týden mluvil s panem Weasleym, navrhl mi, abych se přišel podívat. Opravdu doufám, že vás v ničem neruším."

Šok z vývoje událostí Harrym otřásl. Ron se sice Riddlovi úspěšně zmínil o Cormakovi McLaggenovi, ale Harryho nenapadlo, že se budou tak..._kamarádíčkovat_. Jestli přišlo na téma Kudleyských kanonýrů, o čem dalším spolu ještě mluvili?

Rozrušilo ho to, ale bez zaváhání se na ministra zazubil. Natáhl ruku a poplácal Rona po zádech, možná příliš tvrdě. Ronovy tváře byly zrudlé studem a očima neuhnul z hřiště; bál se že Harryho naštval, protože ministra pozval.

"Obávám se, že Ron vás uvedl v omyl, pane ministře. Víte, on je Kudleyskými kanonýry nezdravě posedlý už od mládí. Jak můžete vidět, nejsou tolik dobří, aby si zasloužili jeho přemrštěnou věrnost." Všiml si, že Ron trochu zezelenal, když slyšel Harryho dobromyslnou odpověď.

"Všichni máme nezdravé posedlosti, pane Pottere," odvětil Riddle sametově a sledoval ho pronikavým pohledem. „Stojí velké usilí skončit s takovou posedlostí, jakmile jednou začala."

Harrymu vyschlo v puse. Nevzpomínal si, že by se někdy cítil tak..._vlastněný_. Ministrovy falešné brýle ani trochu nezměkčovaly jeho pohled, kterým se díval přímo skrz Harryho. Mladší čaroděj se přistihl, že se submisivně kouká jinam a v duchu se seřval za to, že je tak pokorný. Ministr se dnes ve svých provokacích rozhodně nedržel zpátky. Patrně byl víc než kdy dřív přesvědčen, že Harry je Custos.

Harrymu bylo protivné, že se otočil zády k přímé výzvě, proto se přinutil podívat se na ministra znovu. Tentokrát si všiml, že muž se na něj potěšeně usmívá a jeho oči nejsou zdaleka tak pronikavé, jako byly předtím. Ten muž opravdu dokázal, že Harry svěsil ocas mezi nohy.

Takhle to nemělo být!

"Řekl bych, že máte pravdu," uznal Harry jeho předchozí poznámku. "Posedlosti jsou ošidní zmetci. Prosím, posaďte se." Poklepal na sedadlo vedle sebe a nazvdory spalující nenávisti se široce usmál.

Riddle vděčně přikývl a posadil se. Jeho póza byla ladná a nevykazovala nejmenší znaky neklidu. Místo toho ten muž vyzařoval _namyšlenost_. Náhle, jako by si Harryho chtěl znepřátelit ještě víc, se Riddle v sedadle arogantně rozvalil, přehodil nohu přes nohu a nenuceně položil ruku na opěradlo Harryho sedačky. Ministrův postoj byl dominantní a vyzývavý – vůči Harrymu.

Harry dýchal ostře nosem a nehýbal se. Jeho prázdné oči sledovaly famfrpálový zápas, aniž by ho skutečně viděly. Měl skličující podezření, že ministr našel novou taktiku, jak Harryho přinutit aby odkryl karty. Oba byli alfa muži. Což byl nějaký lepší způsob, jak Harryho vyprovokovat k chybě, než hrát na jeho slabost? U kohokoli jiného by Harry neměl nejmenší problém takové ovládající tendence setřást, prostě protože nikoho jiného nevnímal jako hrozbu.

S Riddlem to bylo naprosto jiné hrací pole. Ten chlap mu šel na nervy a bylo těžké jeho provokaci _nevzdorovat_.

Zlostně pozoroval hráče na hřišti, až bylo nemožné tu ruku prostírající se za ním ignorovat. Harry se naklonil v židli dopředu, pryč od ní. I přes ty bariéry nitrobrany věděl, že Riddle si vychutnává další tiché vítězství.

Harry pohlédl na Rona – zrzek si duševního zápasu svého kamaráda vůbec nevšiml. Riddle očividně nepovažoval Rona za hrozbu a cítil se dost jistě, aby odložil svou ministrovskou masku. Při pomyšlení co si Riddle dovoloval v Ronově přítomnosti si Harry uvědomil, že by asi nebyl dobrý nápad zůstat s ním o samotě. Harry by mohl ztratit kontrolu a to by představovalo podstatný problém.

"Měli jsme s panem Weasleym minulý pátek velmi příjemný rozhovor," protáhl ministr a dokázal tím odvést Ronovu pozornost od Kanonýrů.

Harry měl jednu ruku pevně opřenou o hlavu. Natočil se k Ronovi, směrem od ministra. Ze své pozice mohl zaznamenat, jak Ron červená. Když na jazyku ucítil chuť nesmírné polichocenosti, došlo mu, že jeho zrzavý kamarád je v ministrových rukách jako tvárná figurka. Nemohl mu to mít zrovna za zlé. Ron byl bystrozor ve výcviku a měl s tím problémy. Mít ministrovo uznání a zájem znamenalo rychlou propustku z tréninku a vstupenku do pole.

"Je to tak?" podivil se Harry nepřítomně a hodil po ministrovi dost dlouhý pohled, ab se to dalo označit za uctivý oční kontakt. Z arogance, která z toho muže čišela, se Harrymu dělalo nanic.

"Ano," odpověděl mu Riddle srdečně. "Byl jsem ohromen jeho obětavostí. Coby nejmladší syn Weasleyovy rodiny vzal iniciativu do vlastních rukou, rozhodl se odlišit od svých bratrů a udělat si jméno sám za sebe. Bude z něj _dobrý_ bystrozor, na kterého bude ministerstvo pyšné."

Harry se narovnal ze shrbené pozice a nepokrytě na ministra zíral; úplně mu padla brada. Suše se zasmál. Ron se na něj podíval a Harry se snažil ovládnout. Ten muž byl opravdu _dobrý_. Vzal všechny Ronovy nejistoty a použil je jako návnadu. Ron mu zobal z ruky, protože ministr dokázal identifikovat jeho hluboce zakořeněné pochyby a dal mu falešný pocit bezpečí.

Ještě jednou se na Riddla usmál a otočil se k Ronovi. "Přesně to mu říkám pořád, pane ministře. Asi to jen potřeboval slyšet z nezaujatého zdroje." Uklidnil Rona a mrkl na něj.

"Díky, Harry, pane ministře," přikývl Ron vděčně. "Ale říkal jsem panu ministrovi, že bys byl daleko lepší bystrozor než já, Harry. Chci říct, žes byl sice úžasný seeker, ale v obraně proti černé magii jsi byl proklatě dobrý."

_Ach Rone… _

Ron nebyl idiot, ale někdy to tak Harrymu připadalo. Zrzek byl věrný, dobrý přítel. Harry si nemohl přát po boku někoho lepšího, a přesto v něm byla malá část, která si přála ze sebe své přátele setřást a pokračovat dál sám. Bylo by snazší zametat za sebou stopy, kdyby při sobě neměl někoho jako Rona, který nepřátelům nadhazuje do očí bijící vodítka.

"Velmi zajímavé tvrzení," Riddlův tón si vyžádal Harryho pozornost. „Slečna Grangerová mi řekla něco podobného, když jsem s ní mluvil."

Harry měl za to, že na tom zase tolik nezáleží. Souboje a Obrana nemají s Custosem co dělat. „Řekl bych," prohlásil Harry a zakřiknutě se usmál. „Že to není nic moc převratného. Víc mě zajímal famfrpál. Moje matka vždycky říkala, že mám jít za tím, co mě udělá šťastným."

Hluboké hnědé oči zachytily Harryho pohled. "Moudrá žena," řekl uznale. „Je velmi nešťastné, co se stalo jí a vašemu otci. Pan Weasley a já jsme se shodli, že kdybyste se stal bystrozorem, pomohlo by vám to srovnat se s tím co se stalo, jako možný zapůsob jak uvolnit něco z vaší potlačované agresivity, nejspíš."

Harry úplně ztuhl. Dokonce jako by se mu na chvíli zastavilo i srdce – než mu nepravidelně zabušilo v hrudi. Jeho horní ret se zacukal a roztřásly se mu ruce. Harry je zatnul v pěst, otočil se od Riddla a podíval se vyčítavě Ronovým směrem.

"Ne," popřel Ron ostře a náhle zbledl. "Jen jsem se zmínil, že mě převapilo, když ses po zavraždění svých rodičů nevybral práci bystrozora. Nic jinýho jsem o tom neříkal, Harry." Úpěnlivýma očima prosil přes Harryho hlavu Riddla, aby ho uklidnil.

"Ach, ovšem. Pane Pottere, ujišťuji vás, že pan Weasley se chová jako správný přítel. Neprozradil vůbec nic osobního." Riddle natáhl ruku a poklepal Harryho po koleni. Zasmál se, když Harry zpod jeho ruky ucukl. "Není třeba být nepřátelsky naladěn."

"Nejsem nepřátelsky naladěn," tvrdil Harry a snažil se ovládnout. Podíval se Riddlovi přímo do očí a bylo mu jedno, jestli to bude brát jako výzvu. Harry Poter se mohl naštvat, a ne každý naštvaný čaroděj mohl být hned označen za Custose."Jestli máte otázky vztahující se ke mně osobně, pane, byl bych raději, kdybyste s nimi přišel za _mnou_, ne za mými přáteli. Navíc bych preferoval, kdybysme vedli rozhovory pouze o politice nebo famfrpálu. Vzhledem k tomu, že vy nemáte rád famfrpál a já nemám rád politiku, nemáme už o čem diskutovat."

Ron rychle vstal ze sedadla; oči měl vykulené a pusa se mu otevřela šokovaným zděšením. "Já-já musím na záchod. Omluvte mě."

Harry nespouštěl z Riddla oči. Věděl, že pod tou jemnou maskou starostlivosti číhá predátor. A jakmile Ron opustil lóži, ministrova tvář se zkroutila do temného pobavení. Přisunul se blíž a záhy se ocitl v Harryho osobní zóně.

"Máš tak zelené oči, Harry," zapředl. „Proč je schovávat?"

Mladší čaroděj zavřel oči a zhluboka dýchal, aby se uklidnil. „Nevím, co ode mě chcete." Mohl si hrát na nevinného a mohl hrát i oběť. Jakmile otevřel oči, skoro ho zaskočila čirá, prudká síla, která z Riddla vyzařovala. Bylo dost znepokojivé nahlédnout pod ministrovu masku a zjistit, že je tam něco mnohem víc než predátor. Harry přimhouřil oči a přemýšlel o tom, že Riddle je dost velká záhada.

Kdo byl ten muž, a jaké byly jeho motivy?

Než si mohl Harry začít pohrávat s ministrovým odhaleným já, přinutil se vstát a odstoupil od něj. Opřel se rukama o sklo lóže a zíral na hřiště. „Vím, že vyšetřujete případ Custose. A vím, že z nějakého důvodu se zaměřujete na mě." Otočil se, opřel se o sklo zády a pohlédl na ministra zpod přimhouřených víček. „Ano, moji rodiče byli zavražděni před dvěma lety, před mýma očima."

Harry schválně zadrhl hlasem, ale za moment si odkašlal a pokračoval. „Hádám, že smrt mých rodičů ze mě dělá hlavního podezřelého. A hádám, že moje kulhání působí podezřele, zvlášť když jsem se rozhodl hrát famfrpál místo abych byl bystrozorem." Nevesele se zasmál. „Ano, všechny tyhle usvědčující body by dohromady vytvořily solidního masového vraha."

Riddle, stále pohodlně usazený v sedačce, zaklonil hlavu a potěšeně se zasmál. „Prozradím ti jedno svoje tajemství, Harry, jen protože znám jedno z těch tvých." Ministr se vztyčil a přistoupil k Harrymu s elegancí, kterou muž jeho věku snad ani nemohl disponovat. Pak položil jednu ruku na sklo vedle Harryho a předklonil se, takže měli oči na stejné úrovni. „Dokážu odhalit lži," zasykl. „A _ty_ jsi ztělesněný rozpor."

Harry na něj zíral. "Vážně?" zeptal se ironicky. Jako kdyby na tak dětinský trik mohl skočit. "Tak se mě zeptejte, jestli jsem Custos, a řekněte, jestli lžu."

Vysoký čaroděj se náhle od Harryho odtáhl a nelítostně se usmál. "Ale kdež, to bych neudělal." odporoval. „Nejen protože už znám odpověď, ale protože mě baví ten souboj mezi námi dvěma." Ruka se stočila k Harryho bradě a majetnicky po ní chňapla. „Já tě _chytím_ při činu. A až se tak stane, budu velmi dychtiv spatřit, co se skrývá pod tou tvojí nevinnou fasádou."

Harry se snažil vytrhnout bradu z jeho sevření. Když se ukázalo, že by musel použít násilí, aby se z ministrových spárů vysvobodil, poddajně se opřel o okno. „Vy jste opravdu šílený," řekl Harry káravě a zasmál se, aniž polevil v ostražitosti.

_Pokud _mělo dojít až k tomu, že by ho Riddle chytil s rukama od krve, nemohl dál vyčkávat. Od chvíle co jejich souboj o dominanci začal se Harryho touha sevřít Riddlův krk do prstů stupňovala.V podstatě ale _doufal_, že ho Riddle chytí při činu; těšilo ho pomyšlení, že by mohl tomu starému hlupákovi ukázat, kde je jeho místo a kdo skutečně patří na vrchol.

„Ts," ministr Riddle Harryho pustil. "Bylo tak pěkné vás zase vidět, pane Pottere." Kouzelník se od Harryho stáhl. "A to jsem doufal, že nebudete ve špatné náladě po té hádce se slečnou Grangerovou."

Harry se zamračil a rádoby zmateně zvedl obočí. Určitě nemohl vědět o hádce s Hermionou. I když Ron si všiml, že Hermiona si v posledních dnech drží odstup, příčinu neznal.

"Vždy jste jedli oběd spolu, ale teď se na chodbách jeden druhému vyhýbáte." Riddle zavrtěl hlavou a prohrábl si vlasy, jako by se chtěl ujistit, že každý pramínek byl přesně na svém místě. "Mohu se jen domýšlet, co se jí honí hlavou. Ovšem nesmírně rád bych si tu hádku jejíma očima prohlédl. Neumím si představit, že by šlo o něco malicherného, poněvadž je to rozumná čarodějka."

Chvíli trvalo, než Harrymu plně došlo, co Riddle naznačuje. A když si to konečně dal dohromady, ministr už z lóže odešel. Harry se odlepil od skla a najednou se cítil zranitelně. Byla chyba, že od sebe ten večer nechal Hermionu takhle odejít, zvlášť teď, když na ni chtěl Riddle použít nitrozpyt.

Bohužel, Harry nemohl Hermioně vymazat paměť, protože to bylo přesně to, co chtěl _on_. Riddle bude Hermionu sledovat a čekat, až se Harry ukáže a zasáhne. Kdyby Harry spolkl návnadu a vydal se k Hermioně, aby ji očaroval, byla by to pro Riddla zpráva, že byl opravdu vinen, že má co schovávat. Nehledě na to, že i výmaz paměti se dá zlomit. Každopádně, pokud nic neudělá, může Riddle dostát svojí pohrůžce a opravdu na ni nitrozpyt použít.

Stiskl rty a proplula jím vlna vzteku.

Byl by ztracený, kdyby měl Tom Riddle být lepší než on.


	4. Kapitola 4

**Kapitola čtyři**

_Krev._

Vždycky ho fascinovala.

Oči se mu obrátily v sloup a těžce se nadechl. Hustá rudá tekutina se hlasitě rozcákla na dlaždicích. Harry znovu zalapal po dechu, opřel se dlaněmi o podlahu a rozmazal po ní krev, jak se snažil se zvednout. Zamženýma očima se podíval k záchodu; byl tak blízko. Mohl by se přes tu vzdálenost přeplazit a bezpečně se zbavit svojí večeře a krve. Jenže k tomu neměl sílu.

Klečel na kolenou. Nechal svět, aby se kolem něj točil a povedlo se mu trochu napřímit. Jeho žaludek se sevřel na protest, ale on to potlačil a nedovolil, aby něco dalšího uniklo z jeho tělesných otvorů. Akorát nemohl zastavit krev, která mu vytrvale kapala z nosních dírek. Sledoval, jak kapky pleskají o bílé dlaždice. Ta perfektní rudá kolečka ho fascinovala.

„Potřebuješ pomoct?" zeptal se zkusmo zaujatý hlas.

Harry zabručel, popotáhl a spolkl tekutinu s železitou příchutí, která mu klouzala do krku. Pomalu otočil hlavu ke kouzelníkovi, který stál ve dveřích jeho koupelny. Muž byl průměrně vysoký, možná ani to ne. Nevypadal nijak hrozivě, se svou vyhublou postavou a ostře řezanými rysy schovanými za ošklivými brýlemi. Úžasně zelené oči byly jasné a zářivé, i když jejich živost byla utlumená skly.

„Ne," vyjel Harry zničeně a hodil po své perfektní kopii přezíravý pohled. „Na tohle zapomeneš, jakmile odejdeš z místnosti. Běž se nasnídat. Brzo začíná práce."

Zpod skloněných řas sledoval, jak se jeho dvojník váhavě odšoural pryč. Jeho kulhavé kroky byly dokonalou imitací jeho vlastní chůze. Harry pocítil bodnutí pýchy, když viděl, jak _perfektně_ fungují Dvojníkovy instinktivní pohyby. Pohyboval se sebejistě, ale také trochu neobratně – přesně jako dřívější Harry Potter.

Harry pořád klečel ve vlastních zvratcích a krvi. Sevřel okraj umyvadla a zbědovaně se prohýbal. Pomalu zvedl hlavu a zíral na sebe do zrcadla. Jeho tvář byla nepřirozeně bledá, oči lemovaly temné kruhy a obvykle rozcuchané vlasy teď zplihly potem a mastnotou. A jeho oči byly teď bez brýlí nezvykle jasné a zářily sebezhnusením a temnou pýchou.

Zamračil se. „Byli byste ze mě zklamaní, mami... tati..."

Nemyslel tím, že by je zklamal fakt, že zabíjel ty _zrůdy_. Ne, to jeho zčernalé prsty a pach černé magie by jim způsobil bolest. Vidět, jak hluboko klesl...

Pevně zavřel oči, protože nechtěl vidět osobu, která na něj zírala ze zrcadla. Začal zhluboka dýchat, jak ho to naučil jeho terapeut; zvlášť si dal pozor, aby měl uvolněná ramena a trup. S každým výdechem cítil, jak jeho napětí ustupuje a rozjasňuje se mu v hlavě. Ale jeho mysl úplně čistá nebyla, nemohla být, když přinutil svoje tělo hodiny snášet magické vyčerpání.

Když včera odešel z famfrpálového zápasu, mysl mu vířila. Nejprve musel akceptovat fakt, že Riddle ví, že je Custos. Snažil se to promyslet a přijmout, že má nepřítele, který byl přesně takovou záhadou, jak naznačovalo jeho jméno*. Neznal záměry toho muže; nevěděl, co Riddle chce s tou vědomostí udělat.

Ale pak se vzpamatoval. Kdyby Riddle nějak dokázal vycítit lež, muselo ty být proto, že byl mistr v nitrozpytu. Nitrozpytci dovedli vycítit neupřímnost. Brumbál byl takový, a stejně tak Snape. K tomu nemohl vycítit jeho emoce a pochyboval, by jeho empatické schopnosti pocity toho muže dokázaly zmanipulovat. Harry sice dovedl cítit a manipulovat někoho, kdo ovládal nitrobranu, ale proti mistrovi byl bezmocný.

A Riddle byl mistr. Harry uměl nitrobranu jen velmi matně, věděl, že někomu s Riddlovou myslí se nemůže rovnat. A Hermiona taky ne. Tak jako tak, i když věřil, že Riddle s přiblížením k Hermioně blafuje, stále tu hrozbu bral vážně. Tedy dokud se Ron nezmínil, že Hermiona jede na zbytek víkendu navštívit své rodiče, a že ten výlet prý plánovala už od minulého týdne.

Harry si tak nějak spočítal, že Custos byl jediný důvod, proč by Hermionu napadlo uvolnit se z práce.

Každopádně měl ohromné štěstí. Její načasování pracovalo v jeho prospěch a dalo mu čas _promyslet _svůj další tah.

Riddle u něj zjistil neupřímnost. V ministrově mysli to automaticky působilo dojmem, že je Custos. Ale každý měl nějaká tajemství, které chce skrýt, ne snad? I Harry měl kromě Custose jiná tajemství. Zavraždění jeho rodičů pro něj byla extrémně osobní tragédie. Popravdě o tom řekl i Siriusovi a Hermioně jen holá fakta, a jeho terapeut nevěděl ani polovinu.

Takže ano, Harry něco schovával. A i když byl ten chlap přesvědčen, že je Harry Custos, stále neměl důkaz, měl jen _bezúčelné_ teorie. Nemohl se dočkat, až Riddlovi ukáže, že usvědčující materiál je důležitá část výzbroje, zvlášť když před Harrym odkryl svoje karty tak brzo.

Ministr si chtěl _hrát_. Harry toho muže nechtěl zklamat, vskutku bude s Riddlem hrát hru, ale nebude to hra, jakou zahájil Riddle. Ministr si chtěl hrát na kočku a myš a v tom byla jeho slabost. Pojem 'hra na kočku a myš' vznikl z toho, že kočka si se svou obětí hraje tím, že ji chytí a pak zas pustí.

Taková arogance, taková hloupost. Kdyby na něj Riddle včera při zápase trochu víc zatlačil, mohl už mít do Harryho drápy pevně zaseknuté. Místo toho si chtěl s kořistí hrát a to poskytlo Harrymu čas se vzchopit a naplánovat úskok.

V současnosti se to nevyvíjelo v Harryho prospěch. Když mu to došlo, poznal, že bude muset učinit oběti, aby vyhrál.

Jedna z těch obětí byla jeho čistota. Totiž magická čistota. Mít kmotra pocházejícího z rodiny černokněžníků mělo své výhody, například knihy o temných rituálech z knihovny Blacků. Dvojníci byli...hnusná věc. Požadovalo to oběť, za kterou se Harry zase tolik nestyděl. Jediný (poskvrněný) lidský život musel být utracen a vzpomínky dotyčného muže byly zcela vymazány a nahrazeny.

Vytvořit Dvojníka v omezené době byla taktéž výzva. Jeho první pokus byl nepořádný a skoro tím svou kopii zabil. Během druhého pokusu vynechal jeden krok v rituálu a vytvořil kopii s mentální kapacitou dítěte. Třetí pokus už byl úspěšný, vysál však všechnu jeho sílu a Harry nasákl černou magií.

Dvojník nebyl naprosto dokonalý, ale bude stačit. Dvojníci na sobě neměli žádná maskovací kouzla, žádný převlek nebo iluzi. To čistá černá magie vytvořila přesnou kopii tvůrce. Harry jen musel vybrat, které vzpomínky bude obsahovat. Vložil do něj všechny, kromě vzpomínky na to, že je Custos, a zastřel vzpomínky na vraždu rodičů, aby nebyly tak jasné jako ty jeho. Potom musel zavrhnout pár dalších vzpomínek, které ho přivedly na dráhu Custose. Mimoto si Dvojník nepamatoval operaci zranění páteře, dlouhé hodiny strávené studiem lidské anatomie, nekonečné týdny a měsíce trénování bojových umění, procvičování formy zvěromága a tak podobně.

Bylo těžké rozhodnout, jestli má dát své kopii také schopnost empatie. Nakonec mu dal jen náznak.

Harry Potter byl předělán na to, co být měl. A nikdo včetně Riddla nebude schopen odhalit, že je to Dvojník, dokud jim to neřekne. I kdyby Riddle vnikl do Dvojníkovy mysli (v což Harry doufal), nebude tam žádná vzpomínka na druhého Harryho. Dvojník o sobě smýšlel jako o skutečném Harrym a jeho mysl existenci druhého Harryho zamlží.

Dvojníci se vyskytovali zřídka. Byla to černá magie. A tvořili je mocní kouzelníci. Nikdo by neuvěřil, že Harry Potter by dokázal nějakého vytvořit, zvlášť ne Tom Riddle. Harry pocházel z rodiny s tradicí používání světlé magie, k tomu mnozí věřili, že je jen o chlup nad průměrem, co se týče magické síly.

Riddle se bude honit za svým zasraným ocasem.

Harry pobaveně přimhouřil oči. Odkouzlil nepořádek na podlaze a soustředil se na svou podobu neregistrovaného zvěromága.

Jeho vyčerpaná magická energie kolem něj zasténala a na protest vyprskla pár jiskřiček. Harry to ignoroval a přidřepl si. Jeho údy se zmenšily a zapraskaly; proměna byla kvůli jeho vyšokovanému magiskému jádru těžší než obvykle. Ale to nevadilo, vzpamatuje se.

Na vršku hlavy mu vyrostly špičaté černé uši. Slyšel Dvojníka, jak štrachá v kuchyni. Harry zasténal a vyšlo z toho žalostné zamňoukání. Zrak se mu zostřil, stejně jako ostatní smysly. Zaslechl, jak se Dvojník v kuchyni zarazil a šoural se k němu chodbou.

Harry-kopie vykoukl zpoza rohu a mrkl na něj. „Už jsem si říkal kde jsi, Merline."

Harry se zamračil, jeho 'majitel' ho zvedl a nesl ho pod paží do kuchyně. Jakmile tam byli, Harry skočil Dvojníkovi z rukou a přistál na kuchyňské lince. V čajové konvici naproti němu se objevil odraz malé, chlupaté černé kočky.

Než zemřel, začal ho James soukromě učit, jak se stát zvěromágem. V té době viděl Harry svou zvířecí podobu jako nějakou psovitou šelmu. Když se k lekcím po smrti rodičů vrátil, zjistil, že se jeho osobnost natolik změnila, že jeho zvířecí forma dostala novou podobu. A když pominul prvotní šok z toho, že je kočka, uvědomil si, že není obyčejná kočka, nýbrž maguár.

Neměl lví ocas, jaký vlastnila většina maguárů, _měl _však jejich ostré zuby a drápy, a jejich nepřirozenou rychlost a hbitost. Když si vyhledal informace o svojí rase, zjistil, že jeho kousnutí je jedovaté. Pychyboval, že by jeho zvěromágská forma opravdu disponovala jedem, ale pokud ano, bylo by to užitečné.

Dvojník před něj náhle položil talířek s tuňákem a Harry začal pomalu jíst, pamětliv svého podrážděného žaludku. Nechal uši nastražené, protože zaslechl, že se v obýváku aktivuje ohniště. Poočku koukl na hodiny; překvapilo ho, že je už půl osmé. Kdyby mu to bývalo trvalo o trochu déle...

„Harry!" Sirius vpadl do kuchyně a zarazil se, když spatřil černou kočku na pultě. „Nevěděl jsem, že máš kočku." Hluboko z hrdla se mu vydralo zavrčení a vlasy na zátylku se mu zježily.

Harry po něm vrhl nezaujatý pohled a vrátil se k tuňákovi. Pozorně poslouchal, co Dvojník odpovídá; zvlášť si všímal, jak se jeho kopie pohybuje a jak mluví.

„Vzal jsem ho domů minulou noc, neměl jsem to srdce nechat ho přede dveřma. Ráno ten kripl hodil šavli na podlahu v koupelně." Harry-kopie si nabrala do úst lžíci cornflaků. „Siriusi, opravdu nemusíš k Riddlovi chodit. Prosím, dokážu se o to postarat sám."

Sirius potemněl. „Víš že je to mimo diskuzi, Harry. Ten namyšlenej parchant uvidí, zač je toho loket."

Harry klidně zvedl tlapku a začal se olizovat mezi drápy; v duchu se uchichtl. To byla další věc, kterou by Riddle nečekal – že Harry do jejich hry zatáhne další účastníky. Ministr si nejspíš myslel, že Harry to břímě ponese na svých ramenou. Koneckonců, ten kdo se cítí provinile, se snaží aby se k věci přimíchalo co možná nejmíň lidí, pro případ že by se něco zvrtlo a mohl by být zaskočen při činu.

Riddle nebude vědět, co má dělat. Harry zoufale toužil vidět jeho obličej, až ho Sirius bude konfrontovat.

_Ach, to je fakt, _mohl to vidět. Mysli Dvojníka a jeho stvořitele byly spojeny speciální vazbou. Harry zamýšlel to využít, aby viděl o co přichází, až se bude Dvojník producírovat kolem coby Harry Potter.

Koneckonců, dnes potřeboval být někde jinde. Nemohl plýtvat svým drahocenným časem v práci.

**{Dreams} **

Kingsley zavrtěl hlavou, rozzlobený na čaroděje, který se dral chodbami ministerstva. Sirius Black měl na tváři výraz neoblomného vzdoru a nic co Kingsley udělal ho nemohlo uklidnit. Na druhou stranu, _byl_ docela zvědavý, jak si jeho bystrozor poradí s ministrem, a jestli byl vůbec dobrý nápad přivést Harryho Pottera s sebou. Kingsley ale věděl, že je potřeba ministra upomenout, že existují nějaké etické hranice.

„Ministr Riddle má schůzku s-"

Sirius zavrčel a hrubě se prosmýkl kolem ženy u stolu před ministrovou kanceláří. Dva bystrozorové stáli na stráži u zavřených dveří, po každé straně jeden. Hůlky měli křížem přes prsa v pozici, aby mohli zneškodnit kohokoli, kdo by chtěl násilím vniknout dovnitř. Kingsley viděl, že Sirius je ve střehu a povzdychl si.

„Ustupte," nařídil strážím. Poslední věc, kterou mohl potřebovat, byly rozbroje uvnitř oddělení. Bystrozorové bojující mezi sebou, to je prostě nepřijatelné. Vyvolalo by to nežádoucí prohlídky a možná i pár propuštění. S tím jak byla veřejnost ve zmatku vůli Custosově případu, Kingsley bude za zády potřebovat všechny muže, kterým mohl důvěřovat.

Na rozkaz svého šéfa se strážní trochu uvolnili a ustoupili. Vrhli podezřívavý pohled na Blacka, který převzal iniciativu a vtrhl do ministrovy kanceláře. Kingsley naznačil rukou Harrymu, ať jde za ním a sám skupinku uzavíral.

Při jejich příchodu se na ně ohlédli dva čarodějové, kteří seděli před Riddlovým stolem. Kingsley se vynasnažil zachovat neutrální výraz, když je spatřil, Sirius se ale tak dobře ovládnout nedokázal. Koneckonců, pohled na Luciuse Malfoye a Thea Crabbeho stačil každého přivést na pokraj sebeovládání. Nikdy nebyli souzeni za žádný zločin, oba měli oslnivou reputaci coby ušlechtilí, čistokrevní kouzelníci. Šeptalo se o nich ale tolik historek, že jim to tu reputaci povážlivě kalilo.

„Co má tohle znamenat?" otázal se ministr Riddle ostře. Jeho oči spočinuly na Harry Potterovi stojícím stranou a nato se hrozivě usmál. „Pan Potter. Měl jsem to tušit."

Kingsley si založil ruce na prsou. Potter sice měl neústupně zvednutou hlavu, ale Kingsley na něm viděl záblesk vzteku a rozpaků. A teď, když na něj neoblomně upřeli pozornost i Malfoy a Crabbe, Potter pohodil hlavou v reflexivním gestu nervozity. Kingsley se mu ani trochu nedivil.

„Pane Malfoyi, pane Crabbe, prosím omluvte nás." Ministr jim klidně pokynul ke dveřím, kde zvědaví pracovníci ministerstva natahovali krky, aby líp viděli dovnitř. „Promluvíme si jindy."

Oba čistokrevní zahalili svůj výraz do masek znuděnosti a ladně se zvedli ze židlí s úklonou směrem k ministrovi. Kingsley se usilovně snažil nedat na své tváři nic znát, když ho míjeli. Nebylo nic divného na tom, že měli tihle dva schůzku s Riddlem. Riddle se obklopoval mocnými a vlivnými čistokrevnými často. Nebylo to něco, nad čím by se Kingsley zvlášť zamýšlel, obzvlášť když měli čistokrevní na politiku ministerstva velký vliv.

Na moment zauvažoval, jestli měl Riddle moc nad svými čistokrevnými a ministerstvem, nebo jestli měli čistokrevní moc nad ministrem. Nedostalo se mu ale příležitosti, aby se mohl tou myšlenkou dál obírat, poněvadž Sirius skočil přes ministrův stůl, jakmile se dveře za dvěma kouzelníky zavřely.

„Siriusi!" vykřikl Potter překvapeně.

Bystrozor Black v několika málo vteřinách přimáčkl ministra ke zdi s rukou na jeho krku. Kingsley to pozoroval a byl ve střehu. Věděl, že Sirius je vznětlivý, ale nikdy nepomyslel, že by mohl být tak hloupý, aby napadl ministra kouzel. Za tenhle malý výbuch zlosti mohl Black přijít o místo. Kingsley obezřele vytáhl hůlku z pouzdra. Jestli se to dál vymkne, bude muset zasáhnout.

„Jestli ještě někdy budete vyhrožovat mýmu kmotřenci, zabiju vás," vyštěkl Sirius. Jemné náznaky zjevně nikdy nebyly jeho parketou. Odhrnul horní ret a cenil zuby do ministrova obličeje. „Už si prošel tolika problémy, že nepotřebuje abyste mu na krk dejchal ještě vy, nebo abyste ohrožoval lidi, na kterých mu záleží."

Poter přikulhal blíž, napřáhl ruku a koukal rozčilenýma očima. „Pusť ho, Siriusi. Slíbil jsi, že mu nic neuděláš."

Riddle při Siriusově neomaleném útoku trochu vyvalil oči, za pár vteřin je ale opět přimhouřil. „Vynikající návrh, pane Pottere. Jestli mě váš kmotr okamžitě nepustí, pak se _mně_ dostane nesmírného potěšení zrušit tu bystrozorskou pásku, kterou považuje za samozřejmost."

Zdálo se, jakoby to trvalo věky, jak tam ti tři čarodějové strnule stáli a měřili se v přesilovce, nikdo se ani nepohnul ani nezaútočil. Po dlouhém pohledu na svého kmotřence Sirius konečně Riddla pustil, nepovažoval ale za nutné uvolnit ministrovi prostor. „Harry mi řekl, jak jste ho včera konfrontoval na famfrpálovém zápase, Riddle. Jak prý věříte, že je nějaký vyšinutý psychopat, že skrývá, že je Custos."

Kingsley si nechal hůlku v dosahu a zase si založil ruce. Pozoroval to a všiml si, jak Riddle svraštil obočí. Ministrovy oči přeskakovaly od Pottera ke Kingsleymu a Sirusovi. Vypadalo to, jako by tiše kalkuloval a snažil se aby nevyšlo najevo, že je zahnán do rohu.

„To není pravda," odporoval Riddle. „Nikdy jsem netvrdil, že pan Potter je vyšinutý psychopat."

Sirius zavrčel. „Ale svými slovy jste to dostatečně naznačil, vy slizký parchante. Harry se opravdu nepotřebuje potýkat ještě s vámi. Nejenže musí snášet vaše urážky a obvinění, ale ještě by měl skousnout myšlenku, že ohrožujete jeho přátele? Nitrozpyt, Riddle, opravdu? Co Hermiona udělala, že vás to opravňuje ji podezírat?"

Kingsley si odkašlal a přitáhl pozornost na sebe. „Já sám musím přiznat, že jsem byl... zklamaný, když mi Sirius pověděl, co se stalo, pane ministře. Vyhrožovat nevinné čarodějce nitrozpytem, to je nemyslitelné. Nejen že to porušuje její práva, ale také jí to zasahuje do soukromí. Z tohoto důvodu jsem slečně Grangerové přidělil ochranku. Pokud byste se k ní přiblížil baz jejího výslovného dovolení, dal jsem svým mužům povolení vás zatknout."

Riddle se napřímil, jako by k sobě stahoval veškerou sílu v místnosti. Jeho oči za brýlemi byly jasné a navzdory všem těm slovním útokům měl bradu zvednutou. Kingsley k němu pocítil respekt. Jen silný a sebejistý kouzelník si mohl zachovat důstojnost v takové situaci.

Než mohl Riddle promluvit, někdo ho předběhl.

„Nejsem Custos."

Všechny oči se obrátily k Harrymu Potterovi. Chlapcovy zelené oči jako by zářily svým vlastním světlem, i za těmi tlustými skly. Na chvíli v něm Kingsley spatřil Jamese Pottera. Ten hlas zněl tak silným přesvědčením, že Kingsley cítil, jak se jakékoli jeho dřívější pochyby rozplývají.

„Nejsem Custos," opakoval Potter a očima se vpíjel do Riddla.

Člověk se musel pozorně dívat, aby zaregistroval, že ministrovy oči se rozšířily. Jako kdyby se mohl pouhým Potterovým tvrzením přesvědčit, že není vrah, kterého hledají. V následující chvíli Kingsley pochopil, proč ministra tak rozhodilo prosté prohlášení.

„Na včerejším zápase jsem chtěl, abyste se mě zeptal, jestli jsem Custos. Řekl jste, že dovedete odhalit lži a já vím, že to je charakteristická vlastnost pro mistra v nitrozpytu. Měl byste být schopný vycítit naprostou upřímnost, když říkám, že nejsem masový vrah a že jsem nikdy nikoho nezabil." Potter oddychoval nosem a nespouštěl z Riddla oči.

„Tak proč jste mu včera neřekl, že nejste Custos, pane Pottere?" zeptal se Kingsley dřív, než do toho mohl vskočit Sirius.

Mladému čaroději se zarděly líce a pohlédl na Siriuse se zahanbeným výrazem. „Pan ministr Riddle mě podezříval už od doby, co jste mě prvně vyslýchali. Tenkrát jsem nevěděl, že je mistr nitrozpytec, a trochu mi... lichotilo mít jeho pozornost." Potter se zarazil, viditelně zklamaný svým vlastním chováním. Odkašlal si a prohrábl si rozcuchané vlasy. „Nevěděl jsem, co jeho pozornost zaujalo, ale díky tomu jsem konečně myslel na něco jiného než na smrt svých rodičů. Bylo to trochu jako...jako hra."

„Velmi nebezpečná hra, pane Pottere," zamumlal Kingsley. Byl zklamaný, ale nějak s tím chlapcem cítil. Chápal jeho pocity. Riddle byl velmi mocná osobnost, ženy i muži se zdáli být ochotní věnovat ministrovi div ne celý život, soupeřili o šanci, aby si jich všimnul. Zrovna tomu nepřidalo, jak ministr Harryho dráždil tím, že znevažoval jeho vnitřní, upřímné touhy.

„Já vím, já _vím_," souhlasil Potter a znovu se potáhl za vlasy. Obrátil se zpátky k Riddlovi a Siriusovi. „Myslím, že jsem se vzpamatoval, když jsem si uvědomil, že to zašlo moc daleko. Když mi začal hrozit s Hermionou a s tím, že jsem se s ní pohádal. Myslel si, že má nějaké tajemství a že mu poskytne důkaz. A měl byste vědět, pane ministře, že udělám cokoli, abych ochránil svoji rodinu a přátele." Mladý muž na Riddla ostentativně zíral.

Sirius ho chlácholivě objal kolem ramen. Kingsley pozoroval tři kouzelníky a byl rozčarovaný, že to zašlo tak daleko, rozčarovaný, že _Riddle_ by to tak daleko dohnal.

Riddle zkroutil horní ret v úsměšku, jinak ale udržel na tváři masku. „Nebylo mým úmyslem vás _vystrašit_ tolik, abyste musel běžet za svým kmotrem, Pottere." Ministr se odlepil od zdi a klidně přešel zpátky ke stolu. „Nemáte páteř."

Než ho mohl Sirius znovu napadnout, chytil ho Potter kolem pasu. Mladý čaroděj se napřímil a vzdorovitě vytáhl ramena. Kingsley uchváceně zíral. Pod Potterovým obvyklým neohrabaným vnějškem viděl sebejistotu a neústupnost. To byly vlastnosti, kterými disponovali Kingsleyho bystrozorové. Možná se cítil Harry Potter příliš nesvůj nebo byl skromný, aby nechal ten skrytý talent prosáknout na povrch a aby ho nechal převzít vládu.

Chápal, proč Riddle Pottera podezíral. Působilo to, jako by Potter schovával své skutečné schopnosti pod maskou bezstarostnosti. Ale Kingsley viděl skutečnost. Harry Potter byl prostě skromný a ozval se jen pokud někdo omezoval jeho svobodnou vůli nebo ohrožoval lidi, které má rád.

„Abych řekl pravdu, pane, mě ani za mák nezajímá, co si o mně myslíte. Nemáte právo vyhrožovat mým kamarádům nebo mně. Jestli máte otázky ohledně Custosova případu, můžete mě vyslechnost v přítomnosti dalších bystrozorů." Potter a Riddle na sebe upřeně zírali, dokud Potter -pochopitelně- neodvrátil zrak.

„Myslíte, že si můžete klást požadavky, Pottere?" divil se Riddle pobaveně.

„Ne," Kingsley pokročil dopředu s úmyslem odteď rozhovor převzít. „Má právo od vás tyhle věci chtít, pane ministře." Zvedl obočí na Siriuse a Harryho. „Prosím nechte nás o samotě, bystrozore Blacku, pane Pottere."

Než mohl Sirius dát k dobru další výmluvný příspěvek, vytáhl ho Potter ze dveří. Netušil, že ho ministrovy oči sledují, Kingsley to naopak viděl velmi dobře. Vstoupil do ministrova zorného úhlu a promluvil, jakmile se za nimi dveře zavřely. „Jsem zklamaný-"

„Ušetřte si svá slova spravedlnosti pro někoho, koho zajímají, bystrozore Pastorku." Ministr seděl za stolem a tvář měl pokrytou formálním výrazem. Všechno co se mu doposud objevilo na tváři teď zmizelo, takže pozorovatel mohl být na vážkách, jestli to vůbec viděl. „Udělal jsem chybu; chápu následky svého jednání dost dobře, děkuji vám."

„Opravdu jste si myslel, že Harry Potter je Custos?" zeptal se ho pobaveně.

Riddle ho obdařil odměřeným ledovým úsměvem. „Asi tolik jako vy, Kingsley."

Kingsley se naježil. „Nevím co-"

„Ta bezpečnostní jednotka, kterou jste pověřil sledováním toho kluka? No tak, mě snadno neoklamete."

Ano, bystrozorové dostali za úkol sledovat Harryho Pottera. Kingsley přiznal, že měl ohledně toho chlapce nějaká podezření. Ale zrovna tak podezíral Hermionu Grangerovou, Rona Weasleyho, Ginny Weasleyovou i Cormaka McLaggena. Všechny je nechal sledovat, nejen Harryho Pottera. „A jakpak víte o tom, co dělají moji bystrozorové, pane ministře Riddle?" Kingsley se záměrně usmál zneklidňujícím úsměvem. „Mají to na svědomí Nevyslovitelní, kteří vás poslouchají na slovo, nebo ta vaše vlastní armáda, o níž jste tvrdil, že neexistuje?"

Riddla Kingsleyho pokus o zastrašení naprosto nevyvedl z konceptu; jen se tiše uchechtl. „Já mám oči všude, bystrozore Pastorku. A nemusíte si dělat starosti s jejich identitou."

Bylo to skoro děsivé, být si vědom, že jeho postavení vedoucího bystrozorů mu dávalo velkou moc, a přece ne dost velkou na to, aby mohl převýšit ministra. Bylo to zvlášť těžké, když neexistoval nemenší důkaz, že ministr dělá něco nezákonného. Kingsley nevěděl, k čemu se ministr chystá, nebo _jestli_ se vůbec k něčemu chystá. Prostě se v jeho přítomnosti cítil neklidně. A nehodlal ignorovat svůj spolehlivý šestý smysl jen proto, že nemohl svůj neklid racionálně odůvodnit.

„Nebudu pana Pottera vyslýchat bez vašeho dovolení," pokračoval Riddle a opět nasadil výraz postarší žoviálnosti. „Nevěřím, že skrývá něco, co by za to stálo."

„Vzpomínám si, že něco podobného jste říkal už tenkrát, když jsme ho poprvé vyslýchali kvůli Custosovi, v jeho kanceláři," opáčil Kingsley, potěšený, že si to pamatuje. „Nicméně, souhlasím, že není Custos. Ovšem rád bych měl při tomhle případu vaši spolupráci, pane ministře. Přinášíte do toho dobré nápady. Ale nedovolím vám zorganizovat váš vlastní, soukromý výslech. Jestli máte nějaké teorie, navrhuji abyste přišel za mnou a můžeme je _legálně_ prošetřit." kývl na rozloučenou a otočil se k odchodu.

„Kingsley," zavolal za ním ministr. „Nemůžu si vybavit, že bych slyšel o smrti Lily a Jamese Potterových, když se to stalo, jen se o tom něco šeptalo. Ani si nepamatuji, že bych slyšel o nějakém vyšetřování nebo výsledku procesu. Co se jim stalo?"

Kingsley se otočil a chtěl ministra odbýt, když ale viděl bezelstný výraz na Riddlově tváři, cítil, že se mu jazyk rozvazuje. Jako by se nemohl od těch hnědých očí odtrhnout. „Lily a James Potterovi byli důležití občané, opravdu. Mohl to být veřejný proces, ale Harry a Sirius žádali, aby zůstal v utajení. Byli zavražděni, to vím. Myslím, že to byl akt žárlivosti a osobní pomsty." Kingsley úkosem sledoval ministra a soustředil se na jeho neoblomný pohled, až mu z toho začaly slzet oči. „To je všechno, co vím..."

Riddle se zamračil; zřejmě ho celá aféra nijak nezaujala, a mávl rukou. „Myslel jsem si to, nic příliš tragického. Pěkný den, bystrozore Pastorku."

Odešel a cítil se trochu, jako by měl závrať. Taky hlava mu připadala dost těžká.

**{& Darkness}**

Harrymu přelétl přes rty jemný úsměv, když otevřel oči. Sloučil svoji mysl s Dvojníkem a mohl tak scénu v ministrově kanceláři přímo sledovat. Tohle bylo...umělecké dílo. Představoval si dopředu reakce a jednání všech zúčastněných, a konečný výsledek nemohl dopadnout líp.

_A Riddle! _Harry klidně zvedl svůj šálek s čajem a usrkl horkou tekutinu. Ani chuť citrónu s medem nemohl soutěžit s tím, co právě teď cítil. Nic nebylo sladší, než vyvolat v Riddlovi pochyby. Koneckonců, jeho Dvojník se podíval mistru nitrozpytci přímo do očí a řekl nahou pravdu. Nebyl Custos. Riddle musel cítit pravdivost toho výroku a musel být v šoku.

Ovšem, Harry věděl, že Riddle je tvrdohlavý. Buď bude Harryho sledovat zpovzdálí, nebo brutálně zaútočí, aby dokázal, že má pravdu. Riddle se nerad pletl a pravděpodobně se dusil vzteky, že Kingsley, Sirius _a _Harry ho zahnali do úzkých v jeho vlastní kanceláři a vynadali mu jako dítěti.

Och ano, Riddle nebude jen sedět a zuřit. Riddle udělá svůj tah brzy a bude to brutální.

Na tom nezáleželo. Harry byl připravený na cokoli, co na něj Riddle zkusí. Jeho cílem bude Dvojník a Harry zamýšlel zůstat stranou, pokud je rovnou nepostrčí k sobě. Bylo pravděpodobné, že Riddle na jeho kopii zaútočí, protože doufá, že vyláká na světlo jeho pravou povahu, nebo na něj použije nitrozpyt, aby se dostal víc do hloubky. To bylo v pořádku, poněvadž Dvojník neměl co schovávat, nic kromě několika šokujících pohledů na vraždu rodičů. Až Riddle uvidí, že žádné usvědčující důkazy nejsou, bude muset uznat svoji chybu a hnout se dál.

_Bylo_ trochu smutné ztratit tak nelítostného a hodnotného protivníka. Ale Harry bude muset jít dál stejně jako Riddle. Musel se soustředit na důležitější věci.

"Řekl jsem, že chci hořčici na straně, ne navrchu," plísnil Cormac McLaggen servírku povýšeneckým tónem. „Chodím sem každý den; myslel bych si, že už byste to mohli vědět."

Dívka, pohledná brunetka, zrudla. „Já- ale já jsem tu nová."

Cormac přejel celé její tělo očima a povzdychl si. Podal jí talíř a rychle ho pustil, takže jí skoro spadl. „To je odpustitelné. Jako vaši omluvu bych chtěl jiný sendvič. Děkuji." propustil ji a obrátil se zpátky k rolím pergamenu na stole. Sebral brk a s rozmáchnutím začal dělat opravy a poznámky.

Harry mladíka pozoroval a prodléval očima na jeho tváři. Ve škole si ho moc nevšímal, ale věděl, že McLaggen byl arogantní a nadutý. Bylo několik způsobů, jak mohl být čaroděj arogantní. Byla tu arogance, která měla původ ve schopnosti, ve které dotyčný exceloval, ale jinak povahu jedince moc nepostihovala. Potom tu byla arogance plynoucí z pokřivené mysli, kdy se jedinec pokládal za nadřazeného ostatním. Harry byl arogantní tím druhým typem, stejně jako Riddle, a bohužel i McLaggen.

Rozdíl spočíval ovšem v tom, jak tu aroganci zvládali a nakolik jí dovolovali ovládat svoje jednání.

Harry a Riddle byli díky tomu šarmantní, chytřejší a _lepší_. McLaggen byl kvůli svojí aroganci blbý a zaslepený. A _tím_ ho právě Harry plánoval vodit za nos.

Hary měl na sobě drobné krycí kouzlo, které mu pozměnilo rysy. Opřel se v židli a zamíchal si čaj. Cormac měl pravdu v jedné věci, opravdu _chodil_ do této kouzelnické restaurace každý den na oběd. Každý den seděl u toho stolu a objednával si pokaždé to samé, zatímco pracoval na svých případech. Jediná věc, která občas jeho rutinu změnila byla, že ho některé dny doprovázela Hermiona. Ale ta tu dnes nebyla; stále byla u rodičů.

Harry uchopil pergamen vedle svého šálku a ještě jednou dopis přelétl.

_Drahý Harry,_

_chápu tvoji prosbu, nehledě na to, jestli s tím souhlasím nebo ne. O záležitosti, kterou jsme ten večer diskutovali, nebudu mluvit a už se o ní nezmíním. Ale neustoupím, co se týče mého názoru, že potřebuješ pomoc, Harry. Budu čekat na to, jestli někdy změníš názor a přijmeš moji pomoc. Opravdu věřím, že se z toho můžeš vyléčit. Avšak nebudu tě k tomu nutit ani na to upozorňovat někoho dalšího. Jsi můj přítel a vždy budeš. Tvoje bezpečí a štěstí vždy byly mojí nejvyšší prioritou. Ale to neznamená, že budu schopná se s tebou stýkat stejným způsobem jako dřív. V zájmu Rona a Ginny to zkusím. _

_Dostala jsem Siriusův talisman, který blokuje nitrozpyt. Budu ho nosit a chránit svá tajemství. Riddle namá žádné právo mi nezvaně vstoupit do mysli a ujišťuji tě, že zatím tak neučinil._

_Moji rodiče se mají dobře. Už to je dlouho od doby, kdy jsem s nimi trávila víc času. Někdy si na tebe vzpomenu a myslím, že by ti prospělo, kdybys u nich chvíli pobyl. To, že tví rodiče už tu nejsou neznamená, že tu nejsou jiní, kteří by tě milovali zrovna tak, kdybys jim to dovolil. _

_Prosím opatruj se,_

_Hermiona_

Prozatím měl Harry její mlčení. I když věděl, že nemůže spoléhat na to, že dodrží slovo navždy. Nakonec se Harry bude muset rozhodnout, co s ní. Vymazat jí paměť by mohlo stačit, zvlášť pokud se mu povede setřást ze sebe Riddla. I když, ten talisman od Siriuse jí poskytoval přirozený štít nitrobrany, dost silný, aby odvrátil útok mistra v nitrozpytu.

Teď když měl pod kontrolou Hermionu i Riddla, bude se soustředit, aby odvedl Custose od Harryho Pottera. Bude potřebovat důkaz, že McLaggen byl na místě činu, ale ne tak velký, aby ho to usvědčilo. Něco jemného bude fungovat, tak aby to přimělo bystrozory honit se za Cormakem, ale aby mu to nemohli dokázat.

Cormac měl návyky, kterými se pečlivě řídil, takže bude lehké s tím pracovat. Bezpochyby jsou tu někde bystrozorové, kteří McLaggena sledují, takže se bude muset držet dál a spoléhat na krycí kouzlo, že jeho tvář zamaskuje co nejlépe.

Zelené oči nenuceně přehlédly hůlku, kterou Cormac nechal ležet na stole. Ten mladík se jí sotva dotkl a skoro ji nepoužíval, byl příliš ponořený ve své práci. Tím se dost otevíral možnému útoku.

Harry zvedl znovu čaj. Poprvé za celé věky se cítil podivuhodně lehce. Nemusel na tváři udržovat těžkou masku starého Harryho Pottera, nemusel se bavit s přáteli jako by všechno bylo zase normální...mohl být _sám_ _sebou_. Mohl lovit a plánovat, a Dvojník byl zatím na ministerstvu, jedl oběd s Ronem nebo Siriusem a choval se normálně.

Pořád ještě měl o svém Dvojníkovi pochyby, ale právě teď chtěl mít mysl čistou, aby mohl provést svůj další plán. Koneckonců, čekal na něj cíl číslo devět.

**{Collide}**

Číslo devět sedělo u stolu a vypadalo zranitelně. Její vlasy byly složitě natočené a odhalovaly štíhlý oblouk krku. Vypadala, jako by do hostince ani nepatřila, i když to byl jeden z nejvíc nóbl a nejdůstojnějších čarodějnických klubů. Objednané drinky létaly nad hlavami hostů a ostře měnily směr, když se jim někdo postavil do cesty. Podlaha byla začarovaná, aby každých deset minut měnila vzhled, od podmořských útesů po exotické noční krajiny.

Navzdory aristokratické atmosféře byl klub zázemím pro slušnou hrstku pochybných existencí. Kromě čísla devět tu byli dealeři a ilegální obchodníci, byli tu muži, kteří číhali na mladší ženy a byli tu i teenageři, kteří nějak proklouzli dovnitř a doufali, že najdou nějakou bohatou, zoufalou partii.

Harry je naprosto nebral na zřetel. Oči měl přikované k ženě sedící u osamoceného stolku. Její dokonale pěstěné nehty hladily okraj přepážky. Bylo pár čistokrevních, kteří sem do hostince chodili, právě tolik, aby mu to dodalo přídech důvěryhodnosti. Čistokrevní dávali přednost pobytu ve svých sídlech, opíjeli se v soukromí svých strážných kouzel. Pokud ale vyšli na veřejnost, tohle by bylo jejich ideální útočiště.

Bylo to _její_ ideální útočiště, a ona byla mezi čistokrevnými velmi význačná.

Estella Zabini, oběť číslo devět.

A jak byla krásná. Samozřejmě, její krása byla její zbraní. Jakýkoli muž, ať už heterák nebo gay, se na ni jednou podíval a stal se z něj blábolící idiot. Dokonce i Harrymu, který ji viděl jako svoji další oběť, se v její přítomnosti těžce dýchalo. Její krémově hnědá pleť byla bezchybná a hladká. Modročerné vlasy byly právě tak sametové jako její pleť a obvykle jí spadaly přes ramena v mírných loknách. Tentokrát si je ale sepnula nahoru, aby ukázala dlouhý krk. Její tvář byla víc než dokonalá, ostře vytvarovaná, tak že byl znatelný každý záhyb. Dokonalé rty a ty _oči_... měly bledou barvu a ostře kontrastovaly s její tmavou pletí.

Krásná, ale tak zvrhle vyšinutá. Harry si musel připomenout, proč musí taková kráska zemřít. Mudlové by ji nazvali černou vdovou, protože lovila muže jen za účelem získat jejich zlato a majetek. Po dlouhou dobu měla na svědomí sedm manželů, sedm obětí. Ale minulý rok se vdala za osmého a on zemřel brzy poté. Všichni její manželé zemřeli ze záhadných příčin, a přesto – Estella Zabini stále byla na svobodě a její zabíjení brala čistokrevná společnost jako ohromnou legraci.

Pokládali to za zábavné, sledovat, kolik mužů dokáže přivábit a chytit. Díky svým mnohým kontaktům s mocnými čistokrevnými byla zákonem nedotknutelná. Byla přece jen nevinná čarodějka. Požehnaná svým skvělým vzhledem, ale prokletá smůlou.

Takoví volové. Paní Zabiniová byla zase na lovu, hledala devátého manžela, svoji devátou oběť.

To bylo docela příhodné. Ona byla _jeho_ devátá oběť a on byl _její_ devátá oběť.

Vstal, přiblížil se k ní a dbal, aby byl jeho postoj přirozený a aby měl tvář ve stínu. Měl na sobě kouzlo - vzal na sebe podobu jednoho neblaze proslulého čistokrevného kouzelníka z Ameriky, ale nechtěl na sebe připoutat pozornost.

Zvedla oči, zachytila jeho pohled a _rozzářila_ _se_. „Andrewe, jsem tak ráda, že jsi mohl přijít."

Harry jí nabídl napjatý úsměv a přisedl si, zády k ostatním hostům. „Musím přiznat, i když dnes vypadáš rozkošně... nebyl jsem si jistý, jestli mám přijít," doznal se a dal pozor, aby nemluvil s britským přízvukem. Oba se podívali na zlatý kroužek na jeho levém prsteníčku.

Začal Estellu sledovat pár týdnů po smrti jejího osmého manžela. _Nechal_ ji, aby si ho všimla několik dnů poté, jen co si zapamatoval její návyky. Ráda chodila sem do hostince, aby vyhlížela další oběť. Když se k němu poprvé přiblížila, už měl na sobě převlek Andrewa Raileho. Snažil se chovat, jako by byl uchvácený její krásou, ale současně byl rezervovaný. Koneckonců, řekl jí, že je ženatý, ale že prožívá těžké období. Byl v Británii nějaký čas a příjmení Zabini vůbec neznal.

Estella si zjevně myslela, že bude snadným cílem. Neměl tušení o jejích osmi manželech a měl problémy v manželství. Také měl peníze, jak nonšalantně naznačoval, a také byl docela zaujatý Británií a její bohatou kulturou.

Estella natáhla ruku a položila ji na tu jeho. „Proto ti trvalo tak dlouho, než jsi přijal moje pozvání?Už ses usmířil se svou ženou?" Mělo to vyznít tak, jako že chová naději, že bude se svou manželkou vycházet. Jenže ztlumila hlas a oči se jí provokativně zatřpytily. Nehtem líně a svůdně kreslila vzorky na tenké kůži jeho zápěstí.

Harry se proti své vůli začervenal. Nebyl panic a kolem mužů i žen si počínal dost sebejistě. Ale Estella Zabini byla o úroveň nad vším ostatním. Měla na sobě šaty s hlubokým výstřihem, které ukazovaly dost, aby zvýraznily její ňadra, ale zase ne tolik, aby to způsobilo mezi konzervativními čistokrevnými pobouření. Její rty se teď oddělily ve škádlivém úsměvu. Byly plné a lesklé a Harryho napadlo, jak by asi vypadaly kolem jeho -

Odtáhl od ní ruku a zavrčel sám na sebe, že se od ní nechává manipulovat. Často měl tyhle vize, tyhle malicherné fantazie. Věřil, že Estella má schopnost podstrkávat svým obětím představy provokativních sexuálních scén a fantazií. Kdyby byl na jeho místě jakýkoli jiný muž, začal by nad těmi představami slintat a vzrušil by se natolik, že by se jí podvolil. Byla to stejná past, jakou nastražila na osm mužů před ním. Zabiniová muži opovrhovala. Cítil teď její pobavení, i když bylo smíšené se zakyslostí. Myslela si, že všichni muži jsou prasata a jsou snadno manipulovatelní několika dvojsmyslnými slovy a narážkami.

To mohl být případ mnoha můžů. Ale opravdu jí to dávalo právo vést muže do falešného pocitu bezpečí, než je zabije? Byl mužský chtíč opravdu tak zatracující, že si zasluhovali smrt?

Jeden z jejích manželů zemřel na uštknutí hadem. Další se udusil při snídani (samozřejmě v posteli). Jeden měl infarkt. Jeden spadl z koštěte. Jednoho zabili masožraví slimáci. Jeden se dostal do jedné z jejích očarovaných skříní a nemohl najít cestu ven, dokud nevyhladověl k smrti. Jednoho dostala kletba od nejmenované pomstychtivé exmilenky, která mu s ní rozřízla tělo od hrudi až k rozkroku. A Harryho _oblíbená_ smrt byla exploze, která zabila a roztrhala na kusy jejího posledního manžela.

A právě tou poslední smrtí Estellu poctí. Bude to okázalé a bude to na veřejnosti. Mnohem radši měl svoje tiché vraždy, ke kterým bývají bystrozorové zavoláni jako první. Tohle bude zahrnovat veřejnost, a bystrozorové se budou muset pekelně snažit, aby se o to postarali. Samozřejmě, k újmě přijde jenom Estella. Harry by nemohl žít sám se sebou, kdyby omylem zabil nevinného přihlížejícího.

"Já- myslím, že už spolu dokážeme mluvit," Harry úmyslně zakoktal, když odpovídal na její otázku. Vyhýbal se jejímu pohledu a choval se, jako by ho její vize skutečně zasáhla. „Ale..."

Vesele se zasmála a přisunula se blíž. „Ale co? No tak, můžeš mi to říct." Položila mu ruku na paži a předklonila se, takže se mu naskytl důkladný pohled na její dokonale tvarovaná ňadra. Tmavé okraje bradavek vykoukly, jen jako příslib toho, co dalšího se schovává pod jejími šaty.

"Když jsem s tebou, tak na ni nemyslím, je jen jako nějaká vzpomínka..." Harry zmlkl a troufale zíral na její prsa a potom na její rty. Položil jí ruku na bok a prsty šmátral po tenkých šatech. „Prosím," zakrákal a vysílal jejím směrem vlny souhlasu. Jeho manipulovaná empatie posílí její víru, že se jí ho povedlo lapit. "Dovol, abych tě potěšil…" zavrčel, sklouzl rukou po její noze a potom mezi teplá, hladká stehna.

Estella zaklonila hlavu a bezhlese se zasmála. Rukou pobízela Harryho prsty blíž ke svým záhybům. "No ne, to jsme dnes ale smělí?"

Harry nasadil vlčí úsměv, kterým zamaskoval zhnusení, když do ní strčil prst. Estella neucítí zmenšené zařízení, které vybuchne na jeho příkaz. Normálně mělo velikost asi jako lidská dlaň, ale Harry to zmenšil na velikost mikroskopického odštěpku, který se mu vešel pod nehet. Tohle zařízení bylo dobře známé chovatelům draků, kteří ho používali, když potřebovali draky omráčit. Když šlo o lidi, bylo to dost velké, aby to způsobilo explozi, a přitom to mělo malý dosah. Nikdo jiný nebude zabit, nanejvýš bude pár modřin a boulí.

Naklonil se blíž, uvolnil zařízení uvnitř a škádlivě pohladil její vlhké záhyby. „Já..." odtáhl se a všiml si, že její oči nebyly roztoužené, jako by tomu bylo u normální ženy. Byly vnímavé a napolo přivřené v naději, že ho oklame a on uvěří, že si jeho zacházení užívá. „Nevím, jestli bych to měl dělat," doznal a odtáhl ruku. Měl nutkání strčit prst do sklenice s lihem a sterilizovat ho od těla.

_Odporné. Hnusné._

Estella se naklonila a přisála se mu ke krku. Harry strnul. Něchtěl, aby se jeho DNA našlo kdekoli _poblíž_ místa činu. O otisky prstů se už postaral. A na vlasy použil přilnavé kouzlo, ale jeden nikdy nemohl být dost opatrný. Cokoli by pocházelo z jeho osoby by okamžitě ukázalo jeho směrem.

Nenuceně se odtáhl. "Nevím co mě to napadlo, paní Zabiniová, omlouvám se. Obvykle nejsem tak... smělý, jak jste řekla." Přitiskl si ruku na tvář a přál si, aby se rozpálila. „A obzvlášť na veřejnosti."

„Ts," řekla a nechtěla se toho pustit. "Já přitahuji vás. Vy přitahujete mě. Postavme se k tomu jako dospělí, Andrewe." Její noha se pod stolem otřela o tu jeho. „Jsme v temném koutě hostince. Nikdo by nic nepoznal."

Ano, nikdo _by_ nic nepoznal.

V jeho hlavě se zformovala další vize, tentokrát její pěstěné nehty dělaly s jeho tělem _velmi_ příjemné věci. Harry nechal ze rtů uniknout zasténání a nejistě vstal ze židle. Chtěl aby si byla jistá, že na něj její vize působí. „Ano," zašeptal ochraptěle. „Já – pojďme... někam do soukromí."

"Ke mně domů," souhlasila Estella.

Než mohla vstát, Harry se opřel rukou o stůl a naklonil se k ní. Rád svým obětím ukazoval identitu mstitele, jen protože jemu to bylo odepřeno, když přišlo mnoho bezejmenných mužů a zaútočili na něj a jeho rodiče. Na moment byl v pokušení ukázat jí svoji skutečnou tvář. Ale samozřejmě si to rozmyslel. Tohle byla veřejná vražda, nemohl riskovat, že někdo uvidí Harryho Pottera.

"Musím si nejdřív odskočit." Sledoval, jak se její hravý pohled stočil dolů, ale nedopřál jí to potěšení zahlédnout jeho rozkrok. Kromě toho tam nebylo nic, co by ji mohlo vzrušit, jednoduše proto, že _on_ vzrušený nebyl.

Jeho vzrušení se ale probralo k životu, když šel směrem k toaletám a východu. Začal zhluboka a pravidelně dýchat a vytáhl svoji hůlku. No, ne tak docela jeho, ale pro tenhle večer jeho byla. Když Harry vyšel na zápraží, které krylo jeho ústup, zvedl hůlku a jednou s ní mávl. Kvůli tlumiči na hůlce byly reakce zpomalené, ale on potřeboval použít jen dvě zaklínadla.

První bylo k tomu, aby zvětšilo zařízení uvnitř Stelly na normální velikost. Za sebou uslyšel přidušení zajíknutí, které přitáhlo pozornost ostatních zákazníků. Mávnul hůlkou ještě jednou a vyšel z hlavních dveří hostince.

Za pár vteřin se zevnitř ozvala hlasitá, jasná exploze.

Harry zamrkal a zaškobrtl z toho, jakou měl ten výbuch sílu, ale pokračoval dál ulicí.

* * *

*slovo _riddle_ znamená v AJ _záhada, hádanka, rébus_...


End file.
